La revanche de BlancheNeige
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Il est conseillé d'avoir regardé la saison 2 de Black Lagoon, au moins les cinq ou six derniers épisodes, pour comprendre cette suite plus ou moins directe de l'animé !


**Mathieu Réau**

**La revanche de Blanche-neige**

D'après la série animée _Black __Lagoon_ créée par Madhouse

La porte fut projetée à travers la pièce et s'effondra sur le tapis devant la table basse. Aussitôt, les soldats de la garde rapprochée braquèrent leurs AK-74 sur l'entrée. Mais un tintement métallique capta leur attention et attira leurs regards vers le sol.

« Ne regardez pas ! aboya le sergent.

La grenade aveuglante explosa au milieu des gardes dont certains avaient eu le réflexe de se cacher les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles. Les autres furent étourdis par l'éclair brûlant de lumière et l'assourdissante détonation qui l'accompagnait. Profitant de cette diversion, des formes prestes se glissèrent dans la pièce, au milieu de la fumée soulevée par la grenade. Des coups de feu retentirent, quelques soldats malchanceux s'abattirent sur le sol. Derrière son bureau, impassible, elle observait attentivement les évènements.

La fumée se dissipa rapidement et les soldats qui avaient survécu ne perdirent pas de temps et braquèrent leurs armes sur les intrus. Le face-à-face était des plus incongrus. D'un côté, les troupes d'élite du Visotoniki, de véritables soldats tant par leur apparence que par leurs compétences, de l'autre, ou plutôt au milieu, le plus improbable des agrégats de pirates et de mercenaires… Les deux groupes se menaçaient respectivement de leurs armes.

Parmi les pirates, on pouvait trouver des gens aussi étranges qu'une femme habillée en none, pointant avec détermination son Glock 17 sur l'un des soldats, qu'un colosse en treillis kaki tenant fermement son fusil à pompe et qu'une autre femme, probablement venue tout droit de l'enfer, écartant les bras autour d'elle pour menacer deux Russes simultanément de ses deux Beretta 92F modifiés… Derrière son bureau, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire carnassier…

La compagnie Lagoon…

Après le vacarme de l'explosion de la grenade aveuglante, le calme semblait être retombé dans le bureau. On n'entendait plus que les coups de feu lointains qui continuaient d'agiter le reste du bâtiment. Se menaçant l'un l'autre, les deux groupes demeuraient résolument immobiles, n'attendant qu'un mot pour déchaîner leurs puissances de feu…

« Je savais que vous étiez fous, murmura-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, mais pas que vous l'étiez à ce point…

La nonne et l'autre femme ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, elles aussi.

_ Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de les tuer, ricana la nonne en direction de l'autre.

_ Ils avaient baissé leur garde, répondit-elle en passant la langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, découvrant des canines proéminentes.

_ Balalaïka-san… murmura une voix venant du centre du groupe des pirates.

S'écartant pour le laisser passer, Revy ne perdit cependant une seconde de vue les soldats qu'elle tenait en respect de ses deux armes. Ses doigts commençaient à se crisper, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher… En le voyant apparaître, le sourire de la Russe ne fit que s'accentuer…

_ Rock… murmura-t-elle, en appuyant bien sur ce nom. Serait-ce à toi que nous devons tout ce grabuge ? Je peine à le croire… Que me veux-tu ?…

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle, désarmé, n'était vêtu que d'un banal costume d'employé de bureau, sa cravate bleue sur sa chemise blanche tranchant nettement avec les uniformes verts des soldats d'élite de Balalaïka… Cependant, et c'était assez surprenant de la part de ce col blanc, le regard qu'il adressait à la redoutable mafieuse était bien loin d'être effrayé.

Lentement, mesurant ses gestes, conscient que le moindre mouvement brusque déclencherait une tuerie, il porta la main à la poche de sa chemise.

_ Je suis venu vous remercier pour votre cadeau… dit-il en sortant de sa poche l'objet qui s'y trouvait.

Très lentement, son bras légèrement tremblant, il présenta la photo à Balalaïka, lui laissant le temps de la voir, avant de la laisser tomber en voletant sur le sol. La Russe ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très amusée par la situation.

_ Toute cette histoire a l'air de t'avoir vraiment affecté, dit-elle d'un ton détaché. Est-ce que tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop ? »

Rock se retint de répondre. Face à elle, il n'avait jamais la répartie qu'il fallait. Avoir le dernier mot face à Balalaïka n'était vraiment pas simple. Ou alors était-ce simplement pour lui que c'était difficile… De toute façon, il n'était pas là pour discuter. La discussion avait échoué depuis bien longtemps, maintenant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à faire une chose pareille, ce que la vengeance pourrait bien lui apporter, mais sa résolution était prise depuis bien longtemps et rien n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis. A présent qu'il touchait au but, alors que personne n'avait cru à la réussite de son entreprise… Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde. Le plus dur était encore à venir.

... ... ...

« Tu es complètement malade ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que t'as l'intention de faire ?

Rock avait baissé les yeux, incapable de répondre. A la réaction qu'il se voyait avoir face à Revy, il se demandait s'il était vraiment capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Si tout ça n'était pas stupide après tout. Non d'ailleurs, ça l'était sûrement, depuis le début. Pourtant, son opinion sur le sujet ne changeait pas. Il avait décidé de le faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait en tirer, mais il voulait le faire. A tout prix.

_ Tu seras mort avant même d'avoir approché le quartier général de l'Hotel Moscow ! Et compte pas sur moi pour venir chercher ton sale petit cul troué de balles !

_ Je ne comptais pas sur toi, Revy. Je sais très bien quelles relations vous entretenez avec Balalaïka. Tu ne viendrais sûrement pas avec moi tuer une si précieuse associée.

_ Sûrement pas, répondit Revy d'un ton hautain en se détournant et en croisant les bras. Je ne tiens pas autant à mourir.

_ C'est pourquoi je vous demande de me laisser partir. Je le ferai tout seul. Vous ne serez pas mêlés à tout ça.

Revy fut si surprise qu'elle parut sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol. Son visage n'affichait que rarement une telle expression… Rock était bien obligé d'admettre que lorsque c'était le cas, elle avait l'air plutôt mignonne…

_ C'est sérieux, toutes ces conneries ? demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Tu comptes vraiment descendre Balalaïka ? Est-ce que tu sais combien de soldats de l'Hotel Moscow se trouvent dans cette ville ? Sans compter que tu n'as jamais touché une arme de ta vie ! Si tu veux mourir tout de suite, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je peux t'aider !

_ Je sais que je ne fais pas le poids… Pour l'instant. Mais je vais m'entraîner. Et puis je trouverai bien quelques petites frappes pour venir avec moi… Cette ville n'en manque pas… Balalaïka n'est pas intouchable.

Une fois encore, Revy sembla abasourdie.

_ Eh Rock ! Il faut vraiment que t'écoutes la merde qui sort de ta bouche !

Elle se jeta sur lui, sans lui laisser l'occasion de résister, et lui attrapa la mâchoire, lui faisant articuler tandis qu'elle énonçait :

_ Je m'appelle Rock. Je suis un putain d'abruti de Japonais qu'en a marre de l'existence. J'ai décidé de montrer à la planète entière combien je peux être stupide et…

_ Ca suffit Revy ! s'écria-t-il en se libérant brusquement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance ! Je ne compte pas me lancer dans cette affaire tête baissée, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point !

_ Si tu décides de t'en prendre à Hotel Moscow, quoi que tu fasses, ce sera stupide…

_ Pff… On dirait que tu as oublié comment l'Histoire s'est écrite… Balalaïka et ses hommes ont beau être des vétérans de l'Afghanistan… Il faut vraiment que je te rappelle contre qui ils l'ont perdu, cette guerre ?…

La remarque de Rock sembla vivement interpeller Revy. Longuement elle le regarda, surprise par la détermination affichée sur son visage. Puis elle sourit, amusée. En le regardant, elle ne voyait pas quelqu'un de stupide ni de suicidaire. Rock savait bien à qui il avait affaire… Mais cela ne changeait rien au problème qui était que seul face à toute une armée, il n'avait pas la moindre chance…

_ OK, partenaire, dit-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules du Japonais. Je veux bien t'aider sur ce coup-là. Mais ne me demande pas d'y aller si je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'on a une petite chance…

_ Il nous faut des hommes et des armes, répondit-il sur un ton ferme qui satisfit la jeune femme.

_ Je crois que j'ai une idée… Si Dutch est d'accord, ça devrait pouvoir se faire…

_ Si Dutch ne nous suit pas… ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer…

_ Tu me rassures, partenaire, clama Revy. Au moins tu as le sens des réalités !

Mais il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance qu'il les suivît. Rock s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir réussi à convaincre Revy, sans même avoir eu besoin de lui expliquer les raisons de sa décision. Mais Dutch était un chef d'entreprise sage et avisé, et il n'était ni sage ni avisé de s'en prendre à leur plus puissant client… Tout du moins sans raison valable. Si Rock était décidé, ses raisons risquaient cependant de ne pas convaincre plus de monde que lui…

_ Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu, Revy ? demanda le colosse noir lorsqu'elle lui eût exposé l'idée de Rock. Rock, est-ce que tu as complètement perdu la tête ?

_ Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus supporter qu'elle vive !

Tant de haine de sa part sembla surprendre aussi bien Dutch que Benny, qui restait affalé dans son canapé, une bière à la main et un magazine d'informatique dans l'autre.

_ Et peut-on savoir ce qui motive une telle rancœur ? demanda leur employeur.

Pour toute réponse, Rock sortit une photo de la poche de sa chemise. Il la posa sur le bureau de Dutch, bien à plat. Le colosse la regarda au travers de ses lunettes noires.

_ Qui est cette fille ? demanda-t-il. Quel rapport avec Balalaïka ?

Lui expliquer toute l'histoire fut long et difficile. D'autant que Rock n'avait pas le moindre argument susceptible de justifier pourquoi il tenait tant à faire payer Balalaïka pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Cette ville était pleine de meurtriers, les coups de feu et les explosions résonnaient tous les jours… Pourquoi donc le sort d'une seule victime parmi tant d'autres devait-il plus que ça attirer l'attention ?… Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas des saints, même si Rock n'avait encore jamais utilisé une arme… Côtoyer la mort chaque jour était leur façon de vivre. Si cela le révoltait tant, rien ne l'obligeait à rester à Roanapur. Rien ne l'y avait obligé lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de s'engager dans la compagnie Lagoon… Etait-ce seulement aujourd'hui qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait devant leurs fenêtres ?…

Cela étant… Tous les actes avaient-ils besoin d'être motivés par une raison valable ? Après tout, quoi d'autre que le profit avait poussé l'Hotel Moscow à s'implanter jusqu'au Japon, causant à chaque fois tant de violences et de morts ? Il n'était bien sûr pas la seule organisation mafieuse représentée à Roanapur et à laquelle était confrontée leur compagnie, mais Rock jugeait intolérable ce qui s'était passé à Tokyo, quelques semaines encore plus tôt. Mais bien sûr… Qu'aurait à gagner la compagnie Lagoon en s'attaquant ainsi à la puissante mafia russe locale ?… Une mort certaine, indubitablement. Personne n'avait les moyens de s'opposer à eux. Rock était-il idiot à ce point ?…

_ Nous n'aurions rien à gagner à faire une chose pareille, Rock, martela Dutch. C'est du suicide pur et simple.

_ Il ne s'agit pas d'y gagner quoi que ce soit… Je veux qu'elle paye.

Rock avait les poings serrés et tremblait de rage. Personne dans ce bureau ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Dutch et Benny ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qui le prenait. Et même Revy, qui avait assisté comme lui aux évènements qui le mettaient ainsi en boule ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle saisissait bien les raisons de sa colère…

_ Pourquoi devrions-nous faire une chose pareille ? Venger une mort parmi tant d'autres ? Pourquoi elle en particulier ?

C'était bien la question à laquelle le Japonais était incapable de répondre. Pourquoi elle et pas les autres ? Et pas tous les autres qu'il avait vu mourir, à cause de l'Hotel Moscow ou d'autres criminels de cette ville ? Ils avaient pourtant été nombreux… Si on allait au bout de sa logique, c'était cette ville entière qu'il fallait faire payer. Et une fois cette ville rayée de la carte, il resterait encore bien des gens à punir pour leurs crimes. Ce dans quoi Rock prévoyait de se lancer, ce n'était pas une vengeance, c'était une croisade…

Sa résolution était pourtant inébranlable. Cette mort-là… avait peut-être été une mort de trop. Sans doute parce qu'il avait tissé trop de liens avec la victime avant qu'elle ne mourût. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait voulu la sauver. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la façon dont elle était morte. Ou à cause de son âge… Mais ce qui semblait certain, c'était que la seule raison qu'il avait de venger sa mort était affective. De tels bons sentiments étaient certes admirables… mais ils ne menaient pas bien loin dans leur milieu.

_ Le temps de l'Hotel Moscow est révolu, finit-il par répondre, les yeux bouillants de rage. Cette ville n'est pas un champ de bataille sur lequel ils se permettent de rejouer indéfiniment la guerre qu'ils ont perdu. Cette ville ni aucune autre !

Dutch eut un mouvement de recul. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu le sentiment de ne plus avoir affaire à la même personne. Ce Rock d'ordinaire si discret et réservé, dont il se demandait souvent ce qu'il venait faire là, pouvait se montrer bien intraitable et était décidément une sacrée tête de mule…

_ Dire que je me réjouissais que tu n'aies jamais touché à une arme… dit-il simplement.

_ Tu marches ? s'étonna Revy.

Elle n'avait jamais cru possible qu'il pourrait envisager d'accepter l'idée de ce cinglé de Rock, et avait à vrai dire un peu compté dessus pour dissuader ce dernier d'y aller… Enfin… quoi qu'on en dît, aucun des autres employés de la compagnie Lagoon n'avait de raison de s'en prendre à la plus grande force armée de la région. Aucun motif, professionnel ou personnel, ne pouvait les y pousser. Qu'y gagneraient-ils ? Et qu'est-ce que la vengeance de Rock avait de fondé, après tout ? Elle était morte, et alors ? Le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner pour ça. S'il fallait les compter, les gens qui mouraient partout autour d'eux… S'il fallait punir chaque meurtrier sur cette planète… même eux ne seraient plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps… Non, finalement, Revy ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser Dutch à se rallier à Rock. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son intérêt…

_ Comment est-ce que tu envisages de procéder, Rock ? demanda leur employeur, sur un ton très pragmatique. Tu sais à qui nous avons affaire…

_ Nous ne pouvons pas nous ruer dans le tas tête baissée, c'est sûr… répondit le Japonais… A vrai dire, je comptais un peu sur les compétences de Revy…

L'intéressée, qui se tenait à l'écart les bras croisés, appuyée sur le frigo, leva la tête d'un air intrigué.

_ Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant, poursuivit-il. Ce qu'il nous faut avant tout… c'est un plan.

_ Tu te trompes, Rock, interrompit Dutch. Ce qu'il nous faut avant tout, c'est des effectifs… On ne peut pas espérer réussir à pénétrer leur quartier général si on a pas suffisamment d'hommes…

_ Cette ville est pleine de gens qui ne demandent qu'à se défaire du joug de l'Hotel Moscow… Une fois que la mafia russe aura été éradiquée, ils pourront prendre le contrôle de ses secteurs d'activité… Il ne devrait pas être dur de trouver des gens que tout ce magot intéresse…

_ Bien vu, p'tit gars. Mais qui aura le courage de s'attaquer aux Russes ? »

... ... ...

Ca avait été peu avant leur retour de Tokyo. Bien que ce qu'il avait vu l'avait empli d'une rancune insoutenable, à cette époque il ne s'était peut-être pas encore décidé à se jeter de la sorte dans la gueule du loup… Pourtant, sans tellement savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à cette scène au Conseil de Kousa. Il revoyait Balalaïka et ses sbires massacrer les yakusa… Mais il revoyait surtout le pistolet du garde du corps du chef du Conseil que la Russe avait tenu dans les mains et avec lequel elle avait tiré… avant de le lui remettre, à lui son interprète… Balalaïka s'était esclaffée devant la laideur de ce pistolet, avant de le retourner contre ses propriétaires. Dans sa tête, ce devait sûrement être un déshonneur pour eux de se faire tirer dessus par une arme aussi hideuse… Rock ne comprenait pas vraiment sur quels critères on pouvait se baser pour faire ce genre d'appréciations…

C'était de la suite dont il se souvenait le plus. Lorsque la Russe avait mis le pistolet dans sa main… Puis lorsqu'il le lui avait rendu, ne pouvant supporter de le garder, et qu'elle l'avait lancé dans le lac d'agrément au travers de la baie-vitrée…

Pourquoi était-il revenu jusqu'ici ? La police semblait avoir déblayé les lieux… Il était probable que ce qu'il était venu chercher, sans savoir pourquoi cela était si important pour lui, avait été embarqué avec le reste… Escalader le mur ne fut pas chose aisée, dans la nuit noire, le ventre tenaillé par la peur d'être remarqué… Si jamais on le prenait ici, ça irait très mal pour lui… Ce qu'il faisait était absolument dingue…

Le plus dingue, c'était que le pistolet y était toujours… Il était toujours dans l'eau, à l'endroit où Balalaïka l'avait jeté… Le repêcher fut très simple… Est-ce qu'il pourrait encore servir, trempé comme il était ? N'avait-il pas rouillé ?… Mieux valait voir ça plus tard et s'éclipser au plus vite. Rester dans les parages après ce qui s'y était passé, même si cela datait de quelques jours, n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée…

... ... ...

« Eh Rock…

La voix traînante de Revy l'interrompit en pleine séance d'entraînement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entraînes aussi dur ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les flingues.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix. Personne ne me suivra à la bataille si moi qui l'ai instiguée ne suis pas en première ligne…

_ J'aurais jamais cru t'entendre un jour dire ça… On dirait que ça te tient vraiment à cœur…

_ Je ne tiens pas à être le premier à mourir.

_ C'est pas ce que je veux dire… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à tuer Balalaïka…

Rock se doutait bien que c'était de ça dont elle parlait. Mais évoquer ce sujet était très délicat. Il pouvait facilement semer la discorde et briser leur fragile alliance. Autour de lui, personne n'avait de vraie raison de le suivre. Si ce qu'il disait leur laissait croire qu'il devenait fou, il se retrouverait tout seul… Or, tout seul, il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir…

_ En plus, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tuée… La gamine s'est suicidée, je te le rappelle.

_ Je m'en souviens très bien, répondit Rock, lui tournant le dos, les doigts crispés sur son pistolet.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as avec cette fille ? T'étais amoureux d'elle, ou quoi ?

_ Ta gueule, Revy !

Il s'était brusquement retourné vers elle et Revy avait été tentée de braquer sur lui son flingue histoire de le calmer un peu, au cas où il lui serait venu l'idée mal placée de la menacer. Mais il ne leva pas son pistolet, aussi demeura-t-elle immobile, tout de même surprise par son emportement.

_ Putain, ça te fait rien de voir une chose pareille ? cria-t-il. Une vie brisée, broyée, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste d'humain si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça, Revy ?

_ Tu te calmes, petit con ! répliqua-t-elle. Regarde un peu autour de toi, t'as pas fini de les compter, les vies brisées. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Aujourd'hui c'est les Russes que tu veux faire payer. Demain, ce sera qui ?

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer aux justiciers… répondit-il en baissant le ton. Je sais que ça ne servirait à rien… Seulement…

Ses poings se serrèrent, ses doigts se refermant sur la crosse de son pistolet. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

_ Seulement…

Revy le regarda étrangement. Il chialait, maintenant. Manquait plus que ça… L'histoire dans laquelle il était en train de les embringuer allait tous les tuer, c'était sûr. Il était complètement fou… Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Personne ne lui avait demandé de rester avec eux, après tout. C'était lui qui avait choisi de côtoyer des meurtriers. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait se révolter de voir des morts partout !

Un coup de feu interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Elle fléchit instantanément les genoux et porta les mains à ses Cutlass, mais se retint de les dégainer en s'apercevant que c'était seulement Rock qui s'était remis à canarder ses boîtes de conserve. A le regarder faire, elle ne put qu'être surprise par les progrès qu'il avait fait en quelques mois. Bien sûr, il était encore très loin de son niveau. Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais touché à une arme de sa vie…

_ Ne fléchis pas autant le bras quand tu tires, lui dit-elle soudain. Si tu tords le coude, tu interfères avec le recul de la culasse.

_ Ah ? murmura-t-il.

_ Oui. Un semi-automatique fonctionne grâce au recul. Tu ne dois pas l'empêcher d'agir mais l'absorber avec tes bras. Tiens bien la crosse avec la main gauche pour mieux y arriver…

Les conseils de ce genre que Revy lui avait donnés tout au long de son apprentissage lui avaient été très utiles, mais c'était surtout Dutch qui lui en avait le plus appris. Rock ne pouvait pas dire l'avoir souvent vu combattre, mais pour ce qui était de l'instruire, il était assurément plus doué que la jeune femme… Grâce à eux deux, il avait fait des progrès stupéfiants. Mais il avait cependant conscience qu'il était bien loin d'être prêt à se mesurer à la puissance démesurée de l'Hotel Moscow. Cependant, il ne renonçait pas. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, à présent. La date prévue pour l'opération approchait à grands pas. Sur cibles fixes, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Mais en situation de combat dynamique, il manquait encore de technique, c'était indubitable. De toute manière, il ne pourrait jamais devenir un pro en si peu de temps, c'était impensable. Même s'il serait en première ligne, il compterait plus sur le soutien de Revy que sur ses propres compétences au tir… Tout cela était bien de la folie…

Après avoir descendu toutes ses boîtes de conserve et s'être ainsi échauffé, Rock passa au champ de tir, aménagé dans l'un des entrepôts des docks, grâce au soutien de Benny. Les cibles en carton surgissaient d'un peu partout de façon aléatoire au détour de ce labyrinthe construit à la va-vite. Il y avait certes bien plus professionnel comme entraînement, mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de se le permettre…

_ Tu étais là, Dutchy ? remarqua Revy qui s'était éloignée du hangar lorsque Rock y avait disparu.

Nonchalamment assis sur une caisse, une cigarette au bec, il semblait totalement impassible derrière ses lunettes noires.

_ Le gamin se débrouille plutôt bien, dit-il.

_ Pour un débutant… Il ne fera jamais qu'un amateur chanceux… Il n'a pas la carrure.

_ Ne sois pas si dure avec lui.

_ A quoi il pense, ce triple-abruti ? S'attaquer à Balalaïka ?… C'est de la folie furieuse. S'il survit cinq minutes, il pourra s'estimer heureux !

Dutch ne la contredit pas. Leurs chances de réussite face aux terribles soldats de la Russe étaient situées entre minces, très minces même, et nulles…

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de le suivre dans cette folie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Je croyais que tu étais de son côté, remarqua le colosse.

_ Je pensais qu'il laisserait tomber… Bon sang, à quoi il pense ?… On va tous se faire tuer à cause de ses conneries de justice ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu marches avec ce suicidaire ?

_ Je ne crois pas que Rock ait l'intention de se suicider. Ca m'a surpris de constater qu'il a pris le temps d'étudier le problème sous tous les angles… C'est un malin, ce petit…

_ Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous sauver ! C'est de la folie, Dutch ! Si on y va, on va se faire massacrer ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste parce que cette gamine est morte ? J'ai pas envie de finir comme elle, moi !

Dutch ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même Revy pouvait avoir peur de quelque chose, après tout. Le plus surprenant était que ce fût Rock qui la mettait dans cet état… Finalement, il était bien plus étonnant qu'il en avait l'air, ce Japonais.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va aller foutre là-bas, Dutchy ?

_ Revy…

Il se leva de sa caisse et s'approcha de sa partenaire.

_ En quelques mois, il a appris à manier une arme de façon plus que correcte… Il a réussi à convaincre des hommes fiables de nous accompagner, et surtout on voit qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner… Il a réussi à me convaincre que c'était possible.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait, même si c'était possible ?

_ Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait que l'argent qui t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Moi je crois que ça va foutre une belle pagaille à Roanapur… Cette ville va devenir un vrai champ de bataille… Ce sera la fête dans toutes les rues !

Revy regarda Dutch dans les yeux, avant de remarquer :

_ Je croyais justement que ce qu'il voulait, c'était empêcher Hotel Moscow de prendre cette ville pour un champ de bataille…

_ Ce que veut Rock, c'est la vengeance. Ce que moi je veux… Eh bien c'est ce que moi je veux. Du moment que nous avons tous ce que nous voulons…

Dutch sourit de plus belle. Revy commençait à trouver cette situation de plus en plus inquiétante. Leur petite alliance n'était visiblement pas fédérée par le même objectif… Dans ces conditions, il serait très facile de la briser… Revy n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire poignarder dans le dos par de soit-disant alliés…

_ Rock ne nous le pardonnera pas si on le lâche en route, marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais je ne suis pas une lâche. Si je vais avec lui, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

_ Comme tu veux, Revy.

_ Et toi ?

Dutch et Revy se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, se jaugeant l'un l'autre. Dutch était toujours aussi souriant, malgré l'air un peu menaçant de sa partenaire. Ce qu'elle voulait lui signifier, c'était qu'une fois l'opération lancée, il ne serait plus question de faire marche arrière. Et que c'était donc maintenant qu'il fallait voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller dans cette folie.

_ On peut dire tout ce qu'on veut du petit… je crois qu'on lui doit bien ça… »

Revy se demandait bien pourquoi… Mais puisqu'il le disait… Elle supposait que cela voulait dire qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber… Le calcul était simple de toute façon : s'ils se divisaient en pleine action, ils étaient morts. Leur groupe devait rester cohérent, sans quoi, c'était la fin. C'était ce qui faisait la force des troupes de Balalaïka, après tout. Leur féroce loyauté… S'ils ne les imitaient pas, les pirates se feraient massacrer avant même d'avoir tiré la première balle.

En un sens, Rock avait eu raison. S'il n'était pas en première ligne, personne ne le suivrait…

Balalaïka ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ses soldats restaient aussi immobiles que des statues. De leur côté, les pirates sentaient irrésistiblement la pression peser sur eux. Ils étaient clairement en situation d'infériorité numérique et au moindre geste de la mafiosa russe, ils seraient tous troués de partout et s'abattraient sur le sol, alourdis par le plomb. Mais, loin d'être inquiet, Rock semblait surtout fulminer de colère. C'était peut-être ce qui amusait le plus la dirigeante d'Hotel Moscow…

... ... ...

« Vraiment Rock, tu ne trouves pas tout cela un peu exagéré ? Est-ce que tu serais venu pour exercer à nouveau ton « hobby » ?

_ Vous me l'avez dit, Balalaïka-san… Si l'on n'exerce pas sa propre force, la justice n'existe pas. On ne fait que souhaiter la mort des autres par d'autres mains…

Elle éclata encore de rire, visiblement de plus en plus divertie par le discours de ce fou de col blanc. Ce pauvre imbécile devait bien réaliser que ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens. Il allait mourir ici, lui et toute son équipe de suicidaires. C'est tout ce qu'il aurait gagné à avoir forcé le passage aussi loin dans ce bâtiment… La justice ? Il n'y en aurait aucune ce soir non plus. Juste des cadavres de plus dans les caniveaux de Roanapur…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fût enfin contenue. Une espèce de duel, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Elle sourit d'un air sadique.

_ Même si j'acceptais ta requête, tu n'aurais pas la moindre chance…

_ Puisque vous en êtes si sûre, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Sur ce, il dégaina son pistolet et le braqua sur Balalaïka. La Russe fit signe à ses hommes de se retenir de tirer, de plus en plus amusée par tout ce petit jeu. Finalement, Rock ne manquait pas de sang froid. Mais le sens des réalités lui faisait sûrement défaut… Lui et ses camarades ne risquaient pas d'oublier la leçon qu'ils allaient recevoir…

_ Rock, grouille-toi, merde ! s'écria Revy. Mes doigts n'en peuvent plus !

_ Calme-toi Revy, lui recommanda le Japonais.

Balalaïka fut surprise de constater en effet combien celui-ci paraissait calme, comparé à ses compagnons qui avaient l'air un peu plus nerveux… Soit il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, soit il avait un atout dans sa manche. Le connaissant, il devait sans doute être totalement inconscient de la portée de ses actes. Quoique… il pouvait arriver à la surprendre, par moments…

_ Eh bien, eh bien… souffla Balalaïka. Toi qui disais ne jamais porter d'objets auxquels tu n'es pas habitué…

Quelque chose frappa alors la Russe. L'arme que pointait Rock sur elle… elle la connaissait. Oui, elle l'avait déjà vue ! C'était la même ! Ou peut-être même était-ce…

Le rire visiblement très joyeux de la mafieuse agaça un peu plus Revy et la nonne à côté d'elle. Toutes deux commençaient à en avoir assez de toutes ces palabres et voulaient en finir au plus vite. S'il fallait mourir ce soir, autant que ce fût après un mémorable baroud d'honneur plutôt qu'après un discours foireux de leur leader d'infortune… Mais pourquoi riait-elle, cette fois ? Revy savait bien que les voir tous les quatre réunis dans cette pièce, menacés par les féroces soldats du Visotoniki devait être plus que risible, mais à ce point-là…

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est cette arme atroce que tu as choisie pour venir me tuer ! ricana Balalaïka, se souvenant très bien avoir exécuté les membres du Conseil Kousa avec.

_ Oh que si, répondit Rock.

Le coup de feu qui suivit n'avait été attendu par personne. Pendant un moment, tous se demandèrent qui avait tiré. Une longue seconde passa, le temps suspendant sa course sur le silence soudain pesant de la pièce. Même Revy détourna un bref instant son attention des soldats qu'elle menaçait, au risque de se faire tuer sans pouvoir réagir. Lorsque les gardes réagirent et firent mine de tirer, Balalaïka les retint de nouveau. Un bruit sourd succéda les cliquètements métalliques des armes qui se taisaient, et elle regarda sur sa droite.

Lâchant son pistolet, le sang inondant le col de sa chemise, son fidèle sergent s'effondra sur le sol, son râle d'agonie étouffé par son propre sang. Les yeux de Balalaïka se reportèrent sur l'arme de Rock d'où s'échappait un léger filet de fumée bleue… Sur son visage se dépeignait une expression haineuse et résolue qui la surprit grandement. Cependant…

_ Bien joué, remarqua-t-elle, sincèrement impressionnée par ce tir au but que le jeune homme venait de placer. Mais tu aurais dû tirer sur moi, Rock. Tu as peut-être laissé passer ta chance d'accomplir ce pour quoi tu es venu jusqu'ici…

Dans les rangs des soldats, la colère se faisait ressentir. Ce blanc-bec venait de tuer leur sergent bien-aimé ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Tous n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête à présent : le venger ! Faire souffrir mille morts à cet arrogant de Japonais ! Lui faire regretter amèrement le jour de sa naissance… Les massacrer tous jusqu'au dernier, sans la moindre pitié !

_ Je n'ai peut-être pas l'entraînement d'élite de vos hommes de main. Je n'ai pas fait l'Afghanistan. Je n'ai ni les techniques ni l'expérience… Mais j'ai avec moi quelque chose de largement suffisant…

Balalaïka passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, écoutant attentivement ce que lui disait Rock.

_ La détermination ! Je suis bien décidé à vous tuer et à faire disparaître l'Hotel Moscow de cette ville !

_ Tu crois que ta détermination suffira ? murmura la Russe, toujours aussi amusée. Nous verrons bien…

_ Revy !

La voix de Rock était si dure… Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu lui parler comme ça. Revy commençait à croire que ce petit col blanc de rien du tout devenait plus cruel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ce n'était pas rien…

_ Light up the fire, lâcha-t-il.

_ Yeah, Baby !

Revy tira la première, juste avant les soldats du Visotoniki auxquels Balalaïka venait de donner l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu. Les deux soldats qu'elle tenait en respect depuis un moment de ses deux Beretta s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Sitôt les premiers coups de feu tirés, Rock s'était jeté vers un des fauteuils de la pièce, tirant à vue sur tous les soldats susceptibles de le déloger de sa cachette. Ses balles n'auraient pas causé de gros dégâts si Dutch ne l'avait pas couvert avec son fusil à pompe, empêchant les Russes de transformer le Japonais en gruyère râpé…

Compte tenu de leur désavantage numérique évident, les pirates n'auraient pas fait le poids longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas recouru à une petite ruse… De sous la robe noire de la nonne s'était abattue au moment des premiers coups de feu une pluie de grenades fumigènes. La pièce se remplissait à présent de fumée opaque qui peu à peu faisait disparaître leurs silhouettes dans l'ombre. Les soldats russes pouvaient eux aussi s'y dissimuler, mais l'effet de surprise était de leur côté. Les balles fusaient dans tous les sens derrière son fauteuil, Rock s'étonnait d'être encore en vie… Avant de se reprendre. Ce genre d'attitudes défaitistes ne serait pas ce qui leur permettrait de remporter la bataille. Tenant fermement son Walther à deux mains, il scruta le rideau de fumée devant lui, identifiant la position des ennemis aux lueurs émises par leurs AK lorsqu'ils tiraient. Tous ses coups ne touchaient pas au but, mais pour un débutant, il se débrouillait plutôt bien face à ces vétérans…

Au milieu de la fumée et des balles qui sifflaient autour d'elle, dos à dos, Revy et la nonne laissaient parler la puissance de leur 9 mm sans faillir à leurs réputations de redoutables tireuses…

_ Ton copain est vraiment malade, Revy !

_ La ferme Eda !

Revy pointa sur la gauche un de ses Cutlass et tua un Russe qui semblait vouloir les contourner. Elle se baissa ensuite au sol. Eda se releva alors et tira à son tour quelques salves en direction des ennemis. Quelques bruits sourds laissèrent déduire que quelques-uns de ses coups avaient fait mouche…

_ Il doit être vraiment chaud au pieu, ce taré ! ajouta Eda. Je ne pensais pas que les Japonais pouvaient se montrer aussi cinglés…

_ Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Tire au lieu de raconter des conneries !

_ Si on survit à toute cette merde, je crois que je serai assez partante pour me le faire… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Revy.

_ Raaah ! rugit la Sino-américaine en pointant un de ses 92F en direction du visage de la none.

Eda crut qu'elle allait lui tirer dessus et demeura paralysée sur place, mais le coup passa à deux centimètres de sa tête, frôlant le voile de sa robe noire, et alla traverser l'œil d'un des soldats de Balalaïka. Revy pointa ensuite son deuxième pistolet dans cette direction, et tira à feu nourri vers un groupe de Russes. Afin d'éviter d'être assourdie par le vacarme des détonations, Eda se baissa sur un genou, remarquablement prestement vu la tenue qu'elle portait, et couvrit les arrières de Revy…

Dutch pouvait paraître être une cible facile compte tenu de sa carrure imposante, pourtant aucun tir ne parvenait à l'arrêter. Si l'allonge de son Remington était faible et l'obligeait à se trouver très près de l'ennemi pour le tuer, la dispersion des plombs lui permettait, en revanche, à moyenne portée, d'immobiliser plusieurs ennemis à la fois. Sa technique n'avait pas la moindre faille. Les soldats du Visotoniki devaient bien admettre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle virtuosité dans le maniement des armes, hormis chez leurs supérieurs…

Le fauteuil derrière lequel se replia le colosse était tellement criblé de balles qu'il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à rien. Juste à un tas de mousse avec quelques lambeaux de tissu déchirés dessus… Percevant du mouvement sur sa droite, Dutch dégaina son arme de poing, un Colt Python .357, et le pointa en direction de l'intrus. Il s'avéra que le fauteuil derrière lequel il se cachait était le même que celui de Rock. Il se retint d'appuyer sur la détente lorsque le canon effleura le front du Japonais dont le visage commençait à afficher quelques signes de nervosité… Corrigeant rapidement sa faute, Dutch tira dans la direction opposée, interdisant le passage à quelques hommes dont les formes commençaient à se voir plus nettement dans la fumée qui lentement se dissipait. Quelqu'un devait avoir ouvert les fenêtres. Ou sans doute était-ce toute cette pluie de balles qui avait dû en réduire une bonne partie en miettes.

_ Est-ce que ça va, Rock ? demanda le pirate.

_ Ca va, répondit le Japonais en balbutiant un peu. Je ne me suis toujours pas fait dessus…

_ Tant mieux, approuva Dutch en passant le canon de son fusil à pompe au-dessus de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour tirer au jugé sur le soldat dont il entendait les bruits de pas…

Le cri qui fit écho à ce coup de feu sembla confirmer que Dutch l'avait touché… Repérant un autre ennemi, Rock fit feu deux ou trois fois et réussit à le toucher. Son employeur devait lui aussi l'admettre : le gamin était plutôt doué… Lui qui avait craint que ses balles ne ricochassent et ne vinssent le tuer dans le dos… Il n'était pas si nul que ça, finalement… Il fallait dire qu'il s'était quand même entraîné durement pendant des mois… L'entraînement payait toujours, même s'il n'y avait que les situations réelles de ce genre qui permettaient de le vérifier…

Se couvrant à l'aide d'un de ses Beretta, Revy rechargeait rapidement le deuxième. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se baissa et constata que son autre Cutlass était vide, lui aussi. Reproduisant la même tactique que précédemment, elle le rechargea à son tour.

_ Merde, Revy ! J'aurais dû prendre des chargeurs à capacité double !

Les quinze balles du Glock 17 d'Eda lui semblaient partir en un rien de temps alors que les Russes donnaient eux l'impression de surgir inlassablement de nulle part… Les balles commençaient à tomber de plus en plus près d'elles à mesure que la fumée se dissipait.

_ Faut pas rester ici, lâcha-t-elle après un juron.

Revy était bien d'accord avec elle. Sans un abri, elles allaient finir en charpie. D'autant que l'ennemi les encerclait. Leur formation était certes rompue par le nombre de soldats tombés, mais ils restaient quand même en position de force. Les deux jeunes femmes devaient impérativement se mettre à couvert…

Elles remarquèrent alors la table basse que quelqu'un avait renversé, sans doute pour se cacher derrière. Aucun signe de vie ne semblait cependant en provenir. Quoi qu'il en fût, cette table leur fournirait un abri idéal.

_ Couvre-moi, j'y vais ! lança Revy.

Eda acquiesça et se mit sur un genou tandis que la jeune Sino-américaine courait vers la table, les bras écartés en tirant à répétition avec ses deux Beretta pour tenir les Russes à l'écart. Les douilles pleuvaient dans son sillage, appuyant le martèlement métallique et aigu de ses tirs. Concentrée sur son viseur, Eda tua un puis deux Russes qui s'étaient levés de leurs abris pour descendre Revy. Cette dernière se jeta vers la table d'une habile roulade et se retrouva le dos plaqué contre celle-ci, ses deux armes pointées devant elle au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait suivi… Il n'y avait qu'Eda en face d'elle, mais des impacts sourds dans son dos lui indiquèrent que l'on tirait sur sa cachette…

_ Magne-toi, Eda ! cria-t-elle.

La nonne vérifia au travers de ses lunettes de Soleil que la voie était libre, puis rechargea son Glock avant de se redresser. Elle se rua à toutes jambes vers l'abri derrière lequel l'attendait sa partenaire. Elle y était presque lorsqu'une brûlure vive lui assaillit la jambe droite et lui fit perdre pied. Une gerbe de sang jaillit de sa cuisse à l'endroit où la balle de 5.45 mm l'avait pénétrée et la jambe d'Eda se plia d'elle-même, la faisant choir lourdement au sol, à quelques pas de l'abri où l'attendait Revy. Roulant sur le sol pour se mettre sur le dos, Eda repéra celui qui lui avait tiré dessus et appuya à plusieurs reprises sur la détente de son arme braquée droit devant elle. Les balles percèrent sa poitrine en plusieurs endroits, faisant jaillir son sang écarlate, puis le soldat tomba sur les genoux en lâchant son AK-74.

Revy attrapa Eda par les épaules pour la tirer derrière leur abri alors que le Russe tombait face contre terre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? lui cria-t-elle.

_ Y a pas qu'toi qu'y a des problèmes, répliqua Revy, l'ayant amenée jusque derrière la table.

La Sino-américaine passa la main sous la robe de la nonne et fouilla le long de sa jambe longue et fuselée. Elle trouva rapidement le harnais auquel Eda avait accroché ses grenades et en saisit une. La sortant rapidement de sous la robe, elle la dégoupilla puis la jeta sans trop regarder par-dessus la table avant de baisser la tête. L'explosion fit taire plusieurs salves de tirs et sembla détruire quelques éléments du mobilier… Revy ne put s'empêcher de sourire de son air féroce et carnassier, puis se retourna vivement en se redressant par-dessus la table pour achever ceux que la grenade n'avait pas tués… De son côté, Eda était réduite à la couvrir, essayant en rampant de se redresser le plus possible contre le plateau renversé de la table basse, son œil et son Glock oscillant de droite à gauche à la recherche d'une cible…

Au milieu de cette tourmente, de cette pluie de métal et de sang, retentit un son des plus inattendus. Le son, clair, presque cristallin, de la voix d'une femme riant aux éclats.

_ Dutchy, Dutchy… ricana Balalaïka. Je m'étonne que tu aies suivi cet inconscient de Rock dans sa croisade insensée… Ca ne te ressemble pas beaucoup tout ça…

_ Le petit sait se montrer convaincant… répondit simplement le colosse noir.

_ Quel dommage de mettre ainsi un terme à une relation qui nous était à tous deux si profitable…

_ Les choses changent.

_ Me reprocherais-tu toi aussi la mort de cette petite princesse ?

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

_ Roanapur perd vraiment les pédales, on dirait ! dit-elle.

_ Business is business…

_ Le futur gérant de cette ville t'aurait-il promis une part du gâteau ?… souffla la Russe. J'ai bien peur que tout ce que vous obtiendriez en mettant fin à la suprématie de l'Hotel Moscow ne soit que le chaos…

_ C'est ce que nous verrons.

_ Pour ça il faudrait encore que tu réussisses à me tuer, Dutchy. Je te garantis que ce ne sera pas chose aisée…

Le bruit d'une vitre volant en éclats retentit soudain. Soulevant un nuage de poussière, quelque chose se ficha dans le plancher de la pièce, à quelques centimètres de Dutch. Derrière son bureau duquel elle n'avait pas bougé malgré l'enfer qui se déchaînait dans la pièce, Balalaïka sourit en posant le menton sur ses mains croisés.

_ Snipers ! s'écria Dutch. Eloignez-vous des fenêtres.

_ Ca y est, le grand jeu commence ! commenta Revy…

_ Rock, couvre-moi ! lança Dutch avant de s'élancer vers le mur face au Japonais. Et ne bouge pas trop.

Rock n'avait pas envie de se faire tuer par une balle de Dragunov. Venant de la part d'anciens militaires, l'utilisation de snipers n'avait absolument rien de surprenant. En fait, c'était même très prévisible. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient venus équipés… Dutch avait dans le dos un lance-grenade MGL-140 prêt à servir, et il en retirait la sécurité tout en se plaquant contre le mur, près d'une des fenêtres… Essayant de bouger le moins possible, le Japonais tirait sur les Russes susceptibles de s'en prendre à son employeur, tout en veillant à ne pas trop lever la tête, ce qui permettrait aux snipers de faire un beau coup…

_ Merde ! lâcha-t-il lorsque le chargeur qu'il avait essayé de mettre dans son pistolet lui échappa des mains.

Fouillant le sol de la main tandis qu'une pluie de balles menaçait de traverser son fauteuil, il retrouva son magasin et l'engagea dans son Walther. La culasse claqua, verrouillant la chambre dans laquelle venait de monter la première balle et armant le percuteur. Au jugé au-dessus de sa tête, Rock tira trois balles qui immobilisèrent l'ennemi.

Pour Dutch, le timing était serré. Se montrer trop longtemps à l'une des fenêtres ferait de lui une cible rêvée pour les snipers. En fait, mieux valait même ne pas se montrer étant donné qu'ils devaient tous l'attendre à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Une balle éclata d'ailleurs tout près de son œil, protégé des éclats par ses lunettes de Soleil, lorsqu'il se pencha à peine devant la fenêtre pour repérer ses ennemis. L'un d'eux se trouvait droit devant, comme prévu. Il n'avait pas à s'exposer pour celui-là. Passer le canon de son arme par la fenêtre serait bien suffisant.

Une détonation sourde retentit et une secousse agita les bras puissants de Dutch tandis qu'une grenade traversait l'air lourd de la nuit en laissant derrière elle une traînée de fumée. La grenade heurta le parapet du toit du bâtiment d'en face et éclata donc trop tôt. Mais l'explosion permit à Dutch de se montrer sans crainte d'être immédiatement fusillé, ce qui lui laissait le temps de tirer une ou deux grenades de plus qui, celles-là, touchèrent au but… Des cris résonnèrent sur les toits d'en face tandis que les corps, soulevés en l'air par la déflagration, se précipitaient vers le sol en bas de la rue…

_ Fait chier ! pesta Revy en se baissant derrière son abri. J'ai plus de munitions !

_ Tiens, lui répondit Eda en lui tendant un de ses chargeurs.

Etonnée, Revy demanda :

_ Tu crois que ça ira ?

_ C'est le même calibre. Au pire, réutilise un de tes chargeurs vides avec mes balles ! »

Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Le chargeur du Glock 17 était du même type que celui des Beretta 92F de Revy et rentrait donc parfaitement dans ces derniers. Elle qui n'avait que peu de considération pour les bureaucrates, elle ne pouvait que se satisfaire des accords de standardisation sur les munitions signés par les Etats membres de l'OTAN et principaux producteurs d'armes de la planète… La jeune Sino-américaine put se replonger sans hésiter dans la bataille…

... ... ...

« Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ? s'écria le Chinois. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu as perdu la tête !

_ Le règne de Balalaïka sur Roanapur a assez duré, répondit Rock. Celui qui prendra la place d'Hotel Moscow va hériter des commerces les plus lucratifs de cette ville. Aide-nous à la mettre à bas et tu pourras prendre sa place.

_ Et tu crois que les Russes nous regarderons sans rien faire ? A supposer qu'on puisse tuer Balalaïka… A supposer, répéta-t-il à l'adresse de Dutch qui se tenait légèrement en retrait du Japonais, Moscou enverra aussitôt ses nettoyeurs reprendre la place !

_ Ils ne prendront pas ce risque si leur meilleur élément se retrouve balayé. La branche de Roanapur est réputée pour être l'une des plus terribles de l'Hotel Moscow. Sinon la plus terrible. Qui pourra nous arrêter si nous les massacrons ?

Chan regarda successivement Rock, qui se tenait droit devant lui, puis Dutch, Revy et Benny qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Les gardes du corps du Chinois demeuraient impassibles dans les coins du bureau.

_ Tu es complètement abruti si tu crois possible de se débarrasser de Balalaïka comme ça. Ses hommes ne sont pas de simples truands. Ce sont des ex-soldats surentraînés et suréquipés. La Triade ne fait pas le poids face à eux.

_ Justement, interrompit Dutch. Tout ce qu'il nous faut pour en venir à bout, c'est des armes et de l'entraînement. Tes hommes seraient-ils contre un peu d'exercice ?

_ Nous avons déjà le soutien de l'Eglise de la Violence et de Sœur Yolanda. Elle nous fournira en armement. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne et de plus sophistiqué. Tout ce qu'il nous manque, c'est des hommes pour s'en servir.

Rock se révélait décidément plus malin qu'il en avait l'air. Mais comment diable avait-il réussi à convaincre toute la clique de ces religieux de malheurs de les soutenir ? Yolanda devait s'imaginer que tout ce chaos serait bon pour ses affaires… Rien ne profitait plus aux marchands d'armes qu'une guerre…

_ Ca ne passera pas inaperçu. Quelqu'un se rendra forcément compte qu'on prépare quelque chose.

_ Ca passera inaperçu si tu envoies tes hommes s'entraîner en-dehors de la ville, coupa de nouveau Dutch. Il y a de très bons centres de formation à la guérilla aux Philippines…

_ Eda est assez douée pour former les recrues, paraît-il, ajouta Revy.

_ Personne ne va m'autoriser à envoyer autant de mes hommes aussi loin de Roanapur !

_ Dans ce cas, ne le dis à personne. Il sera bien temps de leur expliquer une fois que Balalaïka sera descendue…

Chan, appuyé sur son bureau, contemplait les membres de la compagnie sans en revenir. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru que ces quatre-là viendraient le voir pour ça. Lui demander de faire participer la Triade chinoise dans une guerre contre Balalaïka et l'Hotel Moscow, l'une des mafias russes les plus redoutées ! Par ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver une telle trahison de la part de la compagnie Lagoon que tout le monde voyait ici comme un allié inébranlable des Russes ?… Mais bon, les trahisons étaient monnaie courante dans cette ville. Dutch avait sûrement décidé qu'il lui serait plus profitable de forger une nouvelle alliance… Cela étant…

_ Vous êtes complètement malades ! On dirait que vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire ! Ces mecs vont nous tailler en pièce avant même qu'on ait approché leur quartier général !

Rock, qui s'était jusque-là tenu silencieux, tira alors quelque chose de la poche de sa chemise et approcha du bureau de Chan. Il y déposa une liasse de feuilles hâtivement pliées.

_ Ca vient du cadastre de Roanapur, expliqua-t-il. Les plans les plus récents du bâtiment de l'Hotel Moscow et de ceux des environs.

Chan inspecta minutieusement les plans que lui exposait le Japonais. Ils semblaient assez précis, en effet. Comment avait-il pu les obtenir ? Et puis surtout, étaient-ils sûrs d'avoir pu les obtenir sans que l'Hotel Moscow n'en fût informé ? Rock et tous ses comparses semblaient assez sûrs d'eux…

_ Ca ne suffira pas, répliqua le Chinois. Rien ne dit qu'ils n'ont pas changé l'aménagement du bâtiment. D'ailleurs, connaissant Balalaïka, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle a fait, s'ils ne le font pas tous les mois…

_ Pour ça, on a une idée. Benny ?

_ Avec des caméras infrarouges disposées autour du bâtiment, il devrait être possible de voir à l'intérieur. Cela nous permettra de mieux planifier notre attaque.

_ Et comment est-ce que vous comptez mener des opérations de reconnaissance autour de ce bâtiment sans être repérés ?

_ Il suffit de trouver une bonne couverture, répondit Dutch. Si tu nous fournis le matériel, Benny peut te mettre un point un système de surveillance infaillible qui nous permettra de connaître le moindre de leurs faits et gestes.

Chan regarda encore un moment les plans étalés devant ses yeux, puis les repoussa brusquement d'un revers de la main.

_ C'est de la folie. Ca n'a aucune chance de marcher.

_ Au contraire. Nous connaissons assez bien Balalaïka pour savoir comment elle pense, assura Rock. Et nous avons devant nous tout ce qu'il nous faut pour découvrir la façon dont elle a organisé la défense de son quartier général. Les militaires ne sont pas des magiciens. Avec un peu de bon sens, on peut facilement deviner la façon dont ils vont procéder…

_ Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi… Qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que tu peux penser comme un militaire ? Ces gars-là sont des tordus. Ils ne sont pas revenus d'Afghanistan pour rien !

_ Ceux qu'ils avaient en face d'eux n'étaient que de simples paysans armés de bric et de broc. Pourtant la guérilla afghane a mis en déroute la grande Armée Soviétique. Qui de l'Armée Rouge ou des Moudjahidin étaient les plus tordus ?…

Chan se demanda si Rock n'avait pas raison, en fin de compte. Même s'il y avait quand même une nuance à observer : l'unité de Balalaïka avait été de celles que nul n'avait pu arrêter. Mais ces Russes n'étaient pas intouchables. Certains d'entre eux avaient dû y rester, en Afghanistan, et puis l'incident des deux jumeaux avait montré qu'il était possible de les prendre par surprise. Peut-être que s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une trahison de la part de la Triade…

C'était tentant. Prendre la place de l'Hotel Moscow avait son lot d'avantages… Hong Kong serait sûrement très reconnaissant. Sans parler de l'accroissement spectaculaire des profits qu'ils réaliseraient à Roanapur une fois débarrassés des Russes… Mais cela avait aussi sa part de risques et d'inconvénients. D'une part, rien ne disait que c'était possible. Ensuite, la Triade deviendrait elle-même la cible à abattre à Roanapur… Pour assurer la stabilité du commerce une fois la passation de pouvoir effectuée, il leur faudrait se montrer ferme… Or jusque-là, l'Hotel Moscow avait bien démontré qu'ils savaient y faire mieux que quiconque. Sa chute pourrait très certainement provoquer un soulèvement général de truands pensant voir là une occasion unique de prendre le pouvoir… La Triade avait-elle les moyens de diriger cette ville aussi fermement que le faisaient les Russes depuis des années ?… Ce n'était pas sûr. Le fait qu'ils eussent été d'anciens militaires avait bien aidé les hommes de Balalaïka. Les soldats ne pensaient pas du tout de la même façon que les criminels…

Provoquer une guerre de gangs à grande échelle qui menacerait le commerce et la position de la Triade à Roanapur ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée. S'ils prenaient la place des Russes, les Chinois devaient être sûrs de pouvoir tenir les rênes ensuite. Sans quoi, la situation se retournerait rapidement contre eux. Tenir cette ville en laisse… rien que d'y penser, Chan avait soudain le sentiment que tuer Balalaïka n'était pas si compliqué que ça, tout compte fait… Le pire serait encore à venir…

Mais dans le business, on n'a rien sans rien. La débâcle de l'Hotel Moscow pouvait leur offrir une situation de quasi-monopole sur tous les marchés. De la drogue aux armes et passant par tous les réseaux de prostitution et d'autres trafics de vies humaines… Autrement dit, des millions et des millions de dollars de recette supplémentaires… Cela valait le coup, non ?…

_ Vous êtes sûrs de votre coup ? finit-il par demander. Parce que si on se plante là, aucun de nous ne s'en remettra.

_ Tu vois bien que nous n'avons pas plus intérêt que toi à échouer, Chan-san, conclut Dutch.

Chan baissa la tête, toujours appuyé des deux mains sur son bureau, et poussa un profond soupir.

_ OK, je veux bien tenter le coup. C'est bien parce que c'est vous, même si je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous lui reprochez. Mais attention : si je sens que mes hommes ne sont pas assez préparés pour l'opération, j'annule tout. C'est compris ?

_ Cinq sur cinq, Chan-san.

_ Eda veillera à ce que tes hommes s'entraînent au mieux de leur forme, ajouta Revy. Je suis sûre qu'elle les en fera baver !

Rock se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il partît lui aussi aux Philippines avec les hommes de Chan… Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Il ne serait pas à sa place parmi tous ces Chinois, et puis son absence de Roanapur se ferait tout de suite remarquer…

_ Tout ce dont il faut s'assurer, c'est que tu agiras avec la plus extrême prudence. L'opération n'est pas prévue pour demain, alors ne grillons pas les étapes.

_ OK, Dutch. J'enverrai mes hommes s'entraîner par petits groupes. J'ai quelques contacts dans la guérilla philippine qui devraient m'être utiles. Pour le matériel, soyez discrets vous aussi. Si qui que ce soit s'aperçoit qu'on entrepose des tonnes d'armes, ça va attirer l'attention.

_ On aura aussi besoin de ton aide pour nos missions de reconnaissance.

_ Tout ce que vous voulez, du moment que ça ne m'attire pas d'ennuis.

_ Marché conclu, alors ? demanda Rock en tendant la main vers le Chinois.

Chan le regarda un instant, étonné. Toute cette histoire commençait déjà à le fatiguer.

_ Vous les Japonais et vos satanées bonnes manières… Oui, marché conclu. »

... ... ...

_L'homme est d'abord ce qui se projette vers l'avenir, et ce qui est conscient de se p__rojeter dans l'avenir_… Les mots de Jean-Paul Sartre lui revenaient souvent en mémoire. Difficile de les oublier, compte tenu des circonstances. Mais pour une leçon de philosophie, il y avait toujours de bien meilleurs endroits que celui où il avait retenu celle-ci… Des vestiaires déserts, plongés dans la pénombre et dans lesquels flottait encore un reste de l'odeur âcre de la transpiration… Ce n'était sûrement pas une salle de classe idéale… Pourtant, dans le silence oppressant de la grande pièce vide, sa voix tremblante avait résonné clairement, enfonçant dans son cœur une armée de petits couteaux acérés et dans sa tête les doutes les plus persistants… La douleur de ce jour-là, de ces paroles, ne s'effaçait plus depuis. La vue des larmes qu'elle avait versées ne cessait de hanter son esprit.

« Mais en fin de compte, vous n'avez rien choisi. Vous ne retournez pas vers la lumière, mais vous n'allez pas non plus vers les ténèbres. Vous hésitez juste entre les deux.

_ Non… Je…

Peut-être l'avait-il seulement réalisé à ce moment-là. La peur qui le tenaillait… L'empêchait de s'exposer au grand jour, de vivre une vie normale… La peur d'être englouti dans la masse et d'y disparaître… Et celle aussi de se fondre dans la nuit, de rejeter toute humanité et, quelque part, de finir ses jours dans un bien piètre état, stoppé par la fatalité, oublié de tous aussi, comme un animal renversé sur le bord d'une route… En somme, il était égaré entre deux voies, tenu d'en choisir une, mais dont aucune ne l'attirait réellement… Ne pas accepter ce choix était-il si incompréhensible ? Ou bien était-ce juste lui qui manquait de courage ?…

En la regardant, elle qui avait rejeté la lumière pour devenir ange de la mort, il s'était soudain demandé où une aussi jeune personne pouvait avoir trouvé la force de faire un tel sacrifice… Peut-être était-ce ce que Revy avait essayé de lui faire comprendre plus d'un an plus tôt. Qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, à vrai dire…

_ Vous l'avez dit plus tôt, reprit-elle, vous vouliez me sauver. Alors sauvez-moi !

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rondes et pâles. Comme il était douloureux de la voir pleurer ainsi…

_ Sauvez le clan Washimine de cette crise ! Gin, les membres du clan, tout le monde !

Elle savait aussi bien que lui ce que cela voulait dire. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Au fond, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle lui avait reproché. Ne pas être capable de le faire. Ne pas être capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ensuite… faisaient écho aux révélations dans son esprit.

_ Il n'y a pas moyen que vous y arriviez. Parce qu'en vérité, vous ne voulez pas me sauver. Vous ne voulez simplement pas perdre votre vie normale que vous pensez avoir jetée au loin.

Même si c'était ce qu'il réalisait lui aussi au fond de lui-même, l'entendre le lui exposer aussi clairement que si elle avait lu dans ses pensées l'avait pétrifié, une douleur violente contractant son ventre et étouffant sa respiration.

_ Si vous me regardiez mourir, alors vous perdriez le dernier souvenir que vous avez du Japon. Choisir, c'est perdre quelque chose, le laisser derrière. Vous ne voulez rien perdre, même ce que vous avez rejeté. Vous continuez à vous accrocher à une chimère.

Son regard dur et accusateur… Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ça. Une fille aux yeux baignés de larmes le fixant avec autant d'assurance, parlant avec une rare lucidité et achevant de briser en mille morceaux les illusions derrière lesquelles il s'était si longtemps réfugié…

_ Qui pourriez-vous protéger, s'il le fallait, dans ce cas-là ? Qui pourriez-vous sauver dans cet état ? Répondez-moi ! Répondez-moi maintenant !

A quoi bon puisque la réponse était si évidente ? Pourtant, ne pas y répondre, ne pas avoir l'honnêteté de le reconnaître… Cela aussi, c'était de la faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ?…

_ Je voulais vivre normalement. Je devais être à la même place que vous, ne désirant pas une vie de souffrances…

En un sens, oui… Personne ne voulait souffrir. Mais la vie n'était pas telle qu'on la souhaitait. Vivre signifiait endurer des souffrances, quelles qu'elles fussent et quoi que l'on décidât de faire… Demeurer à l'orée d'un choix était sans doute la meilleure façon de s'en garder… Pour un temps cependant, car la vie n'attend pas et continue de se dérouler quand bien même on aurait cessé de la suivre… Alors en vérité… Avait-on vraiment le choix ? Rock avait parfois le sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler autour de lui. De se laisser entraîner et de ne plus vraiment savoir sur quel pied danser. Un peu comme en ce moment, à vrai dire. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait encore arrêté de réel choix quant à sa conduite. La lumière ou les ténèbres ? Vivre et laisser mourir ?

Mais elle… Elle non plus n'avait pas eu le choix, il en restait persuadé. Et il pensait encore que… qu'elle pouvait revenir en arrière… Elle n'était pas faite pour la vie qu'elle disait avoir choisie…

_ Restez là-bas, lui avait-elle intimé lorsqu'il avait fait mine de s'avancer vers elle. Je sais. Mais je suis en colère. Je ne suis d'aucune aide, mais je suis jalouse de vous…

Jalouse ? Mais de quoi ?…

_ C'est pourquoi je vous hais.

Le haïr… de ne pas être capable, comme elle, de choisir sa voie et pourtant d'avoir pu venir jusqu'ici ?… Il se le demandait encore. Même avec le temps, il ne comprenait pas tout de ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire… Son esprit avait été bien trop embrumé par toute cette histoire…

_ Je vous remercie pour ce soir…

Sur le parking, l'air frais du matin l'avait fait frissonner. Ou peut-être était-ce encore d'entendre sa voix…

_ Mais je prie… pour que ne plus vous revoir… »

... ... ...

Etonnement, cette infernale fusillade semblait toucher à sa fin. Les hommes du Visotoniki, si compétents fussent-ils, étaient de moins en moins nombreux à se tenir debout dans le bureau. Et, c'était sûrement le plus impressionnant, Rock n'était toujours pas mort. Ni même blessé, semblait-il… Vraiment épatant, Revy était obligée de le reconnaître. L'ardeur du combat avait même poussé Balalaïka à se retrancher derrière son bureau et à n'ouvrir le feu que par rafales sporadiques. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas s'en prendre vraiment à une cible en particulier. Ses tirs n'avaient à priori pour but que de les empêcher d'avancer afin de laisser à ses hommes le temps de finir le boulot. Mais les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples pour les Russes…

Si son compte était bon, Dutch avait réussi à tuer pas moins de trois snipers. Difficile de dire combien il en restait. Les toits avoisinants offraient bon nombre d'endroit où en cacher… Il lui fallait agir avec la plus extrême des prudences. Recourir à des leurres pour attirer les tirs ennemis et les forcer à se découvrir… Mais les hommes de Balalaïka étaient malins. Ils ne se laissaient pas faire aussi facilement… Une balle éclata sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fit danser le store, manquant de peu son épaule alors qu'il s'était rabattu de justesse contre le mur. Il l'avait enfin repéré. Nord-nord-est, au quatrième étage, de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était un peu loin, mais il avait une chance de le déloger.

A l'aide du canon de son lance-grenade, le colosse fit tomber le store de la fenêtre, puis brisa ce qu'il restait de la vitre. Le sniper ennemi ne devait rien manquer de ses gestes. Il l'attendrait, c'était sûr…

Le tireur d'élite réagit au dernier moment, apercevant Dutch qui jaillissait de la fenêtre opposée à celle où il l'avait attendu. Précipitamment, il tira une première balle, avant que la grenade ne partît. Manqué d'un chouia. La balle éclata contre la brique du rebord. Rapidement, le tireur ajusta sa visée et tira une nouvelle fois, atteignant sa cible juste avant qu'elle ne disparût de son champ de vision. La traînée de sang qu'elle laissât derrière lui le ravit… Mais pas longtemps, car la grenade de Dutch avait été tirée avec bien plus de précision qu'il ne l'avait pensé…

Dutch se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur alors que la déflagration faisant voler en éclats un pan de mur entier du bâtiment d'en face et vaporisait le sniper. Il porta instinctivement la main à son épaule droite. Il était touché. Le sang bouillonnait à flot… Il ne serait pas évident de continuer à tirer à l'arme lourde avec une balle dans l'épaule… Un sourire flotta fugacement sur ses lèvres. Le Visotoniki ne volait pas sa réputation…

_ Putain, j'ai mal ! cria Eda.

_ T'as fini de me gueuler dans l'oreille, espèce de sale guenon !

_ Tu dirais quoi à ma place ? Ce connard m'a fait un deuxième trou du cul dans la jambe !

_ Arrête de te plaindre, tu me gonfles !

Elle appuya sa réplique d'une série de coups de feu en direction des derniers soldats encore en vie…

_ Notre abri ne tiendra plus le coup très longtemps, en plus, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la nonne.

_ Ca va, tu vas la fermer, merde ?

Mais Revy devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. La table était tellement criblée de balles qu'elle semblait dévorée par les termites. Elle ne tarderait pas à tomber en miettes. Et Eda aurait sûrement du mal à se bouger le cul avec une balle dans la jambe… Si ça continuait comme ça, elles allaient toutes les deux se retrouver dans une merde innommable… Que faire ?…

_ File-moi tes chargeurs, Eda.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ca fait une plombe que t'as pas tiré sur quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de munitions, moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Tais-toi, file-moi tes balles et admire !

Lorsqu'elle parlait comme ça, rien n'était en mesure d'arrêter Miss Rebecca. Mieux valait lui refiler ses bastos, comme elle le lui demandait, et la laisser faire à sa guise. De toute façon, Revy avait raison : ça faisait un bon moment que personne n'était passé à la portée de son Glock 17… Avec les balles qu'il lui restait, elle aurait sûrement de quoi se débrouiller en cas de coup dur…

Rock était toujours terré derrière son fauteuil, mais il avait pris garde de se tenir le plus à l'écart du bureau de Balalaïka d'où ne cessaient plus de pleuvoir à présent les rafales de son Stechkin… Visiblement, la Russe ne comptait plus rester là sans rien faire. Ses hommes étaient de moins en moins nombreux… Elle ne devait pas s'être attendue à ça. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Finalement, ça ne se passait pas si mal. Ils étaient encore vivants, et le nombre de leurs ennemis allait en décroissant…

Quelque chose tomba soudain près de lui. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux dessus, intrigué par le bruit que cela avait fait en s'enfonçant dans le tapis moelleux imbibé de sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une grenade se trouvait à ses pieds. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à détaler. Mais les rafales venant dans sa direction lui signifièrent clairement qu'il était attendu…

_ Renvoie-la, Rock ! lui cria Dutch qui venait de surprendre la scène.

Lâchant son pistolet, Rock se saisit vivement de la grenade… et faillit la relâcher à cause de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait et qui lui brûlait la main. Par miracle, il réussit à ne pas commettre une telle idiotie et, sans même se relever, la jeta le plus loin possible par-dessus son épaule.

Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal. Il allait sûrement garder des cicatrices de cette brûlure… Merde ! L'explosion fit soudain trembler le sol et il sentit vaciller son fauteuil. Pris d'une subite montée d'adrénaline, Rock empoigna son Walther à deux mains, se redressa par-dessus l'accoudoir et tira à tout va sur les cibles qui se présentaient à lui. Des balles passèrent très près de lui, l'une d'elles l'aurait atteint si elle avait pu traverser la mousse de l'accoudoir du fauteuil… Lorsqu'il se cacha de nouveau derrière le fauteuil, le Japonais tremblait de tout son corps et se demandait s'il allait pleurer ou était sur le point d'éclater de rire…

Revy enjamba la table, ouvrant sa route de ses deux Cutlass. Du coin de l'œil, elle repérait les cibles qui se terraient derrière leurs abris, aux extrémités de son champ de vision, et n'en oubliait aucune. Maniant avec une savante précision ses deux armes, elle tirait sur les Russes sitôt qu'ils faisaient mine de pointer leurs armes sur elle. Une grenade tomba près d'elle elle la renvoya d'un shoot magistral à son propriétaire juste avant d'ouvrir le feu sur le fauteuil derrière lequel se cachait un autre Russe qui passait seulement le canon de son arme hors de son abri pour lui tirer dessus. D'une roulade, elle esquiva la riposte de sa cible et se retrouva à genoux face à lui, ses deux armes braquées devant elle. Les douilles sautèrent devant ses yeux concentrés, un sourire étirant ses lèvres et découvrant ses canines aiguisées.

Revy se releva et passa le bras par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil pour tuer un Russe qui venait dans sa direction, puis obligea d'une autre balle Balalaïka à se replier derrière son bureau. Progressant le long du mur de la pièce, elle liquida tous ceux qui tentèrent de lui barrer le chemin. Jusqu'au dernier qui, renversé au sol, pointait sur elle en tremblant comme une feuille son AK-74 et hurlait :

_ Putain, où sont passés les snipers !

Aucun tir n'avait traversé les fenêtres devant lesquelles était passée la jeune Sino-américaine. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils auraient dû la tuer bien avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'arriver jusqu'ici !

Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, Revy pointa ses deux armes sur le rescapé et tira à trois reprises avant de se baisser pour recharger une de ses armes en se couvrant de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Rock fut surpris de constater qu'il ne restait plus un seul soldat vivant dans la pièce. Le carnage de Revy semblait les avoir tous mis à terre. Cette fille était vraiment impressionnante. Il avait bien fait de compter sur elle…

Le silence retombait sur la pièce, les coups de feu dans le reste du bâtiment semblaient eux aussi s'espacer… Peu à peu, le nuage de fumée que toute la poudre avait laissé se dispersait. Avaient-ils… avaient-ils réussi l'impensable ?… Même Rock semblait ne pas le croire. Ne pouvant rien voir de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de sa table, Eda se demandait bien ce que tout ce silence signifiait et si elle n'avait pas fait une boulette en confiant toutes ses munitions à Revy… Pourtant, elle ne sembla pas tellement surprise d'entendre de nouveau la voix de cette dernière s'élever.

_ Sœurette… On dirait que la partie est terminée…

Eda n'en revenait pas. Ils auraient réussi ? Réussi à venir à bout du terrible Visotoniki ? Elle voulait voir ça. Elle voulait à tout prix voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la pièce ! S'agrippant au plateau de la table basse, elle se hissa du mieux qu'elle put par-dessus son abri et contempla la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Revy, debout au milieu d'un tas de cadavres, s'avançait, ses deux sabres d'abordage pointés en avant, vers le bureau de Balalaïka. Cette dernière demeurait cependant invisible.

Dutch et Rock se montrèrent tous deux bien plus prudents. Mais ils ne dirent rien à Revy, conscients qu'elle se moquerait bien de ce qu'ils pourraient leur dire.

_ Allez sœurette, sors de ton trou. C'est fini…

_ Two-hands… retentit la voix moqueuse de la mafieuse russe. Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te montrer moins prétentieuse !

Balalaïka jaillit de son abri mais, avant que Revy n'eût pu tirer, jeta au visage de celle-ci un des AK-74 abandonnés par un de ses compagnons. Se protégeant le visage des mains, Revy demeura bêtement debout au milieu de la pièce alors que Balalaïka tirait une rafale de son Stechkin tout en se dirigeant vers une des fenêtres de son bureau. Se mettant à découvert, Rock et Dutch ouvrirent le feu sur elle, essayant de la toucher ils ne réussirent qu'à la contraindre à fuir en passant par la fenêtre. Eda, en voulant braquer son Glock sur la Russe, était retombée derrière sa table, dans une mare de sang…

_ Revy ! s'écria Rock en se précipitant avec Dutch vers sa partenaire.

A moitié renversée sur le sol, la jeune femme était couverte de sang. Une bonne partie de ce sang n'était pas le sien, mais celui qui coulait des trous qu'avaient faits les balles de Balalaïka dans son ventre lui appartenait bel et bien…

_ Ca va aller, Rock… assura-t-elle en sortant de la poche de son short son paquet de cigarettes.

Le bras tremblant, elle en porta une à sa bouche, puis l'alluma, tout aussi fébrilement, avant de tirer une profonde bouffée.

_ Ca va déjà mieux, assura-t-elle en recrachant un nuage de fumée. Course-moi cette salope et envoie-la en enfer. C'est bien pour ça que tu nous as embarqués dans toute cette merde, pas vrai ?

_ Revy !

_ Je m'occupe d'elle, Rock. Ne t'en fais pas, elle s'en sortira. Tu es le seul encore en état de te battre. Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu. Vas-y.

Rock regarda un instant Revy dans les yeux, mais lorsque ceux-ci se durcirent et qu'elle recracha sur lui un nuage de fumée qui manqua de l'étouffer, il sut qu'il ne devait pas rester ici. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour tuer Balalaïka… Il ne ferait pas marche arrière si près du but.

Se redressant, il compta les balles qui lui restait. A peine un chargeur.

_ Tiens, Rock, lui dit Revy en lui tendant l'un de ses Cutlass ainsi qu'un chargeur de quinze balles supplémentaire. Tâche d'en prendre soin.

Le Japonais hocha la tête en rangeant le pistolet de la Sino-Américaine à sa ceinture et le chargeur dans la poche de son pantalon.

_ Fais attention à toi, Rock. Balalaïka est une pro. Tu ne l'auras pas si facilement.

_ L'heure de la revanche a sonné. Il est temps de régler les comptes.

_ Bonne chance, petit » lui souhaita Dutch en lui tendant son oreillette.

Rock ajusta l'écouteur dans oreille et le micro devant sa bouche, puis partit en direction de la fenêtre par laquelle était partie Balalaïka. A peine eût-il esquissé un geste pour escalader le rebord qu'une rafale manqua de l'atteindre. S'esquivant vivement, il se plaqua contre le mur. Un réflexe bien acquis. Comme plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre, il passa à nouveau précautionneusement un œil par la fenêtre. La rafale semblait être venue de la fenêtre du bâtiment attenant au quartier général de l'Hotel Moscow que Balalaïka devait avoir atteint en passant par le rebord étroit qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre, à l'extérieur… Rock regretta soudain de ne pas avoir également suivi une formation d'acrobate…

... ... ...

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne de ton côté, Benny-boy ?

_ C'est parfait, répondit l'Américain à son employeur. On peut voir chacun d'eux aller pisser…

_ Ca doit être passionnant, marmonna Revy, pratiquement affalée sur son verre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Rock.

_ Arrête avec tes questions idiotes, abruti ! C'est à cause de toi si je suis dans cet état !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi… répondit le Japonais en se concentrant sur son verre.

Revy se redressa brusquement, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise sur le sol, et se saisit du jeune homme par le col, le soulevant avec force. Elle se retint à grand-peine de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Espèce de…

_ Revy ! l'interrompit Dutch. L'endroit est mal choisi pour faire un esclandre.

Ou plutôt pour risquer de révéler leurs intentions. C'était déjà bien assez risqué d'aborder le sujet autour d'une table du Yellow Flag, alors si maintenant elle se mettait à crier…

_ On est tous un peu nerveux, ajouta-t-il en la forçant à se rasseoir. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

_ Raah ! rugit-elle en se dégageant de la main de son employeur pour se rasseoir d'elle-même. Ce qui me tue, c'est que cet imbécile ne donne même pas l'impression d'avoir peur…

_ C'est faux, j'ai très peur…

_ Tu le caches bien, soupira Revy, fatiguée.

_ Mieux vaut ne pas en parler ici, rappela Benny.

_ Si au moins il pouvait y avoir une petite rixe dans ce bar de pouilleux, ça me défoulerait…

Benny et Dutch ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Il était rare de voir Revy dans cet état. L'approche d'une fusillade avait plutôt tendance à l'émoustiller. Mais ils la comprenaient. Cette fois, ils auraient affaire à forte partie… Leur petite opération se mettait doucement en place, le système de reconnaissance de Benny était enfin opérationnel et la dernière livraison des armes promises par l'Eglise de la Violence devait avoir lieu dans les prochains jours… Les hommes de Chan avaient tous reçu un entraînement intensif au maniement de ce genre de matériel et aux techniques de combat militaire les plus usuelles… Il fallait espérer que cela serait suffisant pour la semaine prochaine.

Oui au fond, le plus surprenant, c'était l'attitude de Rock. Il avait l'air totalement détendu… Difficile de le croire lorsqu'il disait avoir très peur. Dutch était vraiment impressionné.

_ Vous êtes sûrs qu'on aura assez de bras compétents pour ce travail ? finit par demander Revy après avoir longuement siroté son verre de Baccardi. Je ne veux pas manquer de respect à Chan, mais ses hommes sont quand même une belle bande de tapettes…

_ Eda n'a pas dit qu'elle viendrait avec nous ? remarqua Rock.

_ Tu penses vraiment que ce sera suffisant ? Putain, j'aimerais avoir ton optimisme… Surtout qu'il va falloir faire équipe avec toi…

_ T'es dure Revy, répondit Rock en grimaçant.

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, la jeune femme continua de boire son verre, la tête affalée entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Elle n'était vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme…

_ Salut Lagoon ! clama une voix acidulée au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'une main aux doigts fins se posait juste devant son visage.

Intriguée, Revy se redressa et regarda dans la direction de la nouvelle arrivante, ainsi que le faisaient ses partenaires.

_ Miss « Yes, it is »… murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant la Chinoise accro aux couteaux. Et ta copine à la tronçonneuse… ajouta-t-elle en repérant la petite femme qui se tenait derrière elle.

_ Sawyer the Cleaner, présenta Shenshua.

_ Et l'autre bouffon, là, c'est qui ? demanda la Sino-américaine en désignant le gars long et mince avec des cheveux blancs mi-longs qui se trouvait aux côtés de la dénommée Sawyer.

_ Rotton the Wizard, murmura lentement l'intéressé, les yeux dans l'ombre.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Rock, prévenant, bien que le souvenir de ce que lui avait fait endurer la fille à la tronçonneuse n'était pas des plus agréables.

_ Eh, pourquoi pas ? répondit la Chinoise avec son accent plutôt amusant. C'est pas agréable de parler la gorge sèche…

_ Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on discute ? demanda Revy.

_ Chan m'a dit que vous étiez sur un gros coup…

Revy parut d'abord très étonnée, comme tous ses compagnons, puis elle saisit Shenshua par le col de sa robe chinoise et lui intima d'une voix contenue :

_ Moins fort, espèce de timbrée !

Shenshua se dégagea doucement et répliqua, en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir :

_ Tu trouver ça discret de prendre quelqu'un à la gorge ? Tu ne pas t'en faire. Nous n'avons parlé de tout ça à personne.

_ Vaudrait mieux…

_ Nous voulons juste participer à la fête !

Tous autour de la table regardèrent la Chinoise comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. De toutes les personnes qui avaient été mises au courant de ce qu'ils préparaient, elle devait bien être la seule à avoir paru aussi enthousiaste ! Que savait-elle au juste de leur opération ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas se réjouir aussi ouvertement de se préparer à attaquer Balalaïka !

_ Nous ? Tu veux dire toi et tes potes cinglés ? questionna Revy en pointant Sawyer et Rotton du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

_ Exactement. Ca faire longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas amusés…

Depuis l'assaut sur l'entrepôt de la compagnie Lagoon, en fait… Le petit trio que Shenshua avait formé avec Rotton et Sawyer, s'il était des plus incongrus, lui semblait assez performant… Enfin… l'utilité du Wizard restait encore à prouver. Jusque-là, il avait juste montré qu'il savait porter un gilet pare-balles et rater ses entrées… Mais au moins avec eux, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer.

_ Chan a dit de voir avec vous pour les détails.

_ Pourtant il connaît lui aussi le plan, remarqua Dutch.

_ S'il y a des fuites, il préfère que ça vienne de nous plutôt que de lui, murmura Rock. Ce n'est pas très loyal, mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux de sa part…

_ Nous serons muets comme des tombes, assura Shenshua.

Revy ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers les deux autres pour les questionner du regard.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, déclara Rotton.

_ Je ne dirai rien à personne, ajouta Sawyer de sa voix éraillée qui ne pouvait se faire entendre qu'une fois amplifiée par le microphone qu'elle collait contre son cou marqué par une vilaine et large cicatrice qui témoignait qu'elle avait eu la gorge tranchée.

_ A ton avis, Dutchy ? demanda la Sino-américaine.

_ Je crois ces trois-là assez cinglés pour nous suivre dans tout ce bordel sans poser de questions… Mais nous n'en parlerons pas ici. Venez demain au bureau de la compagnie, si ça vous intéresse toujours.

_ Et motus ! insista Revy.

_ Pas de problème, répondit Shenshua. J'ai hâte d'y être. Bao, un double-Baccardi, plise ! commanda-t-elle dans son mauvais anglais.

_ Tu vas rester ici avec tes deux copains ? s'étonna Revy, qui commençait à trouver la table plutôt étroite.

_ Il faut trinquer pour notre victoire ! » répondit la Chinoise avec un sourire malicieux.

... ... ...

« Putain, ça schlingue !

_ Ta gueule, ça fait au moins la vingtième fois que tu le dis !

En plus de l'odeur, la sensation de marcher en permanence sur quelque chose de visqueux était elle aussi répugnante. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans cet endroit infect. Il leur fallait terminer leur travail au plus vite.

_ Magne-toi, bordel !

_ Je fais ce que je peux, putain ! répliqua l'autre en écartant son piolet de la paroi qu'il était en train de creuser. T'as qu'à venir me filer un coup de main, au lieu de râler !

_ Et qui est-ce qui t'éclairerait ?

_ Bon alors ferme-la et laisse-moi travailler.

La lumière qui passait au travers des trous dont était percée la plaque d'égout ne suffisait pas à voir suffisamment distinctement dans le boyau. Et de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu tenir tous les deux sur l'échelle… S'acharnant à travailler le plus vite possible, celui qui se trouvait à l'échelle continuait de creuser la paroi de la bouche avec plus ou moins d'adresse. Même avec le harnais qui le retenait à l'échelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de glisser sur les barreaux humides et rouillés…

En-dessous, braquant sur lui sa lampe torche imperméable, son comparse recevait en permanence sur la figure la poussière soulevée par ces excavations. Comme si la puanteur de l'endroit n'était pas suffisante…

_ Bordel, je me demande bien pourquoi on doit faire ça ! pesta-t-il en secouant la tête.

_ Arrête de bouger, j'y vois plus rien !

_ Tu crois que c'est facile ? Je vais finir par avoir une crampe au poignet, à force !

_ Arrête de gueuler et éclaire-moi. Plus vite j'en aurais fini…

_ Ouais, ça va…

Il lui fallut encore un peu de temps pour terminer de creuser un petit logement dans la paroi de la taille appropriée. Il ne fut pas fâché d'en avoir enfin terminé.

_ OK, passe-moi le colis !

Coinçant la lampe-torche entre ses jambes, l'autre fouilla dans son sac étanche et en tira un paquet, emballé dans du papier kraft sans aucune mention, assez lourd pour sa taille. Grimpant les premiers barreaux de l'échelle, il le tendit à son compagnon de la main. L'ayant attrapé, ce dernier se redressa lentement en veillant à ne pas le lâcher puis entreprit de l'enfoncer dans le trou qu'il avait creusé dans la paroi. Ce fut assez difficile, car la taille du trou était juste, mais il finit par y arriver à force de ahanements.

_ Je me demande bien ce que c'est que ce paquet, murmura l'autre.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas savoir, répondit-il en redescendant l'échelle après avoir défait son harnais. Allez, on se tire d'ici, je commence à étouffer. »

L'air vicié de Roanapur leur sembla bien pur comparé aux pestilences de ses égouts… Rangeant leur matériel dans leur petite camionnette garée à l'angle de la rue après avoir refermé la bouche d'égout par laquelle ils étaient remontés, les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à prendre le large.

... ... ...

« Tout est prêt, Benny ?

Surveillant le bâtiment et ses environs par l'intermédiaire des caméras infra-rouges qui avaient été disposées tout autour depuis un van rempli à craquer d'appareils informatiques, Benny était le moins exposé de tous au danger. Il attarda un moment son regard sur les photos de Jane, la belle Indienne blonde, qu'il avait scotchées au-dessus de ses écrans…

_ Tout est OK, Dutch. Vous pouvez lancer l'assaut.

_ OK. Attention, à tous…

Il regarda en face de lui Revy, Eda et Rock qui attendaient avec appréhension ce moment.

_ … Go, go, go !

Aussitôt, leur camionnette démarra en trombe et fila à travers la ville. Elle n'était pas la seule. De nombreuses berlines et au moins une dizaine de camions remplis à craquer d'hommes de la Triade convergeaient à présent vers le quartier général à Roanapur de l'Hotel Moscow. La grande charge avait commencé. Suivant scrupuleusement l'ordre établi par le plan, les véhicules se garèrent un à un autour du bâtiment. Certains directement devant l'entrée principale, d'autres plus en retrait. Aussitôt les coups de freins avaient-ils fait crisser les pneus que les portières s'ouvraient à la volée pour laisser passer un flot de truands en armes qui, le plus rapidement possible, prenaient position autour du bâtiment.

_ Tout se passe comme prévu, commenta Benny qui surveillait attentivement les moindres faits et gestes de tout le monde depuis ses écrans.

Ses indications permettaient à Dutch mais aussi à Chan de réagir de la façon dont ils avaient convenu au cours de la longue élaboration de leur plan d'attaque. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Face à l'Hotel Moscow, on ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle négligence… Le soir tombait sur Roanapur lorsque les premiers coups de feu retentirent, le ciel coloré à l'horizon d'une lueur sanguine.

Cagoulés, équipés de gilet pare-balles dernier cri et armés de G36K gracieusement fournis par Sœur Yolanda et choisis pour leur taille compacte et leur efficacité en combat urbain, les hommes de Chan agissaient de manière impeccablement orchestrée, encore inimaginable quelques moins plus tôt, avant l'entraînement difficile qu'ils avaient reçu aux Philippines. Eda n'était pas peu fière du résultat…

Se protégeant derrière des boucliers métalliques, cinq Chinois approchèrent de l'entrée principale et jetèrent au travers de la porte vitrée une première salve de grenades à fragmentation qui dispersèrent les rangs des Russes. Suivit ensuite une volée de fumigènes qui couvrirent leur entrée. Les coups de feu désordonnés emplissaient à présent totalement l'air lourd de Roanapur. La ville retenait son souffle.

_ Leurs hommes se mettent en position, comme on l'avait prévu, nota Benny.

Cette remarque, simple, appelait une réponse calculée de la part de Chan et ses hommes. Toutes les éventualités avaient été prises en compte et avaient permis de préparer des réponses adaptées à chaque situation. Cela dit, leur plan était bien loin d'être parfait. Ils n'étaient pas des militaires, eux… Mais de son côté, Benny n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire. Lui ne risquait rien dans son van, bien à l'écart des combats… Il avait déjà tout prévu si les choses dégénéraient. Il était potentiellement le dernier survivant de cette attaque osée sur l'Hotel Moscow… et ne comptait de toute manière pas mourir aujourd'hui…

Son plan d'évasion était déjà préparé, le cas échéant. Un bateau rapide lui permettrait de quitter la ville et de rallier le prochain aéroport international d'où il partirait vers l'Inde sous une fausse identité rejoindre sa chère et tendre… S'il était de loin celui qui avait le moins à perdre dans toute cette affaire, il n'avait cependant pas la moindre envie de voir ses compagnons mourir ce soir… Son rôle était à ce titre crucial, puisque les informations qu'il leur transmettait pouvaient indéniablement faire la différence.

_ L'entrée est sécurisée, murmura-t-il dans son micro.

La fumée se dissipait lentement devant les portes. Tout avait été ravagé comme par une tempête. Des impacts de balle couvraient tous les murs, avaient réduit en miettes tous les meubles. Les hommes de Chan se mettaient en position pour couvrir tous les accès. Chan lui-même fit son entrée, ses deux pistolets en main et ses lunettes de Soleil vissées à ses yeux.

_ Deuxième groupe, avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

Une escouade se rangea à sa suite alors qu'il prenait la direction du hall. Les combats ne tardèrent pas à éclater au pied de l'escalier principal du bâtiment.

Au milieu de ses hommes vêtus comme des soldats, leurs uniformes noirs et leurs cagoules permettant des les différencier des hommes du Visotoniki qu'ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas encore croiser, Chan avait l'air de s'être égaré, avec son costume trois pièces strict. Mais son habileté au tir dépassait de loin celle de ses hommes. A l'aide de ses deux pistolets, il massacrait littéralement les rangs de mafieux russes. Cela dit, tous ces gars-là n'étaient que le menu fretin. De simples gangsters comme eux. Le pire était encore à venir.

Une explosion soudaine ébranla le bâtiment. Vivement surpris, l'un des Russes oublia la bataille et tourna la tête dans la direction d'où semblait être venu le bruit, se demandant ce qui pouvait encore se passer. Sa surprise fut encore bien plus grande lorsque quelque chose s'enfonça douloureusement dans son épaule. Il tourna de nouveau la tête pour faire face à une jeune femme, vêtue d'une tenue très raffinée pour l'occasion, qui lui souriait d'un air amusé. Au bout d'une longue corde qui partait de sa main se trouvait la lame qui avait failli lui trancher le bras, encore plantée dans sa chair.

_ On dirait que Lagoon passe à l'attaque ! dit la Chinoise d'un air joyeux.

Le Russe songea alors enfin à braquer son pistolet vers son agresseur. Mais, bien avant qu'il ne pût poser le doigt sur la détente, la lame de Shenshua revint vers elle, arrachant un lambeau de chair à l'épaule mutilée du bandit, avant de balayer l'air dans un mouvement horizontal qui le décapita sans la moindre résistance. La lame revint ensuite dans la main de sa propriétaire qui ajouta :

_ La vraie fête peut enfin commencer !

Chan bougeait comme dans une bande dessinée, pliant les bras de manière à pouvoir atteindre ses cibles dans n'importe quel angle, de sorte qu'il semblait impossible de lui échapper. Les mouvements souples et fluides de ses jambes lui permettaient également de passer au travers des tirs ennemis sans qu'aucune balle ne vînt l'effleurer. Après une vive rotation sur lui-même, Chan se rapprocha du sol en se mettant sur un genou et tira de la main gauche sans regarder vers un groupe d'ennemis. Deux d'entre eux s'effondrèrent avant d'avoir pu se mettre à l'abri. Lorsqu'il se releva, il pointa ses deux armes dans cette direction et continua de canarder ses adversaires en se déportant sur la droite pour éviter d'autres tirs.

L'habileté de leur chef stimulait les hommes de la Triade. C'était le moment de montrer ce qu'ils avaient appris à l'entraînement. L'idée de devenir la plus puissante organisation criminelle de Roanapur les motivait tous. Certains en avaient même depuis longtemps l'ambition. Le règne des Russes touchait à son terme !

_ Tu te débrouilles bien, Chan ! congratula Shenshua en projetant une de ses lames en avant.

Elle se planta droit dans le torse d'un Russe qui, le souffle coupé, en lâcha son arme. La jeune femme tira sur la corde pour faire revenir à elle son arme puis, faisant tournoyer sa deuxième lame au-dessus de sa tête, la projeta à son tour, arrachant la tête du malheureux de son cou. Ses deux lames s'immobilisèrent devant son visage, son sourire se reflétant sur le métal poli et bleuté taché de sang…

L'allonge de ses armes, relativement simples puisqu'il s'agissait de kukri attachés chacun à une corde, et les mouvements amples que cela lui permettait de décrire, étaient très utiles pour se débarrasser de tout un groupe d'assaillants d'un seul coup… Faire sauter les têtes à la chaîne était l'une de ses techniques favorites, et elle s'amusait à voir jusqu'à combien de décapitations elle était capable d'enchaîner dans un même mouvement… Mais des techniques plus complexes, consistant à utiliser ses armes comme des fouets ou à enrouler les cordes autour de ses victimes avant de les hacher menu étaient également tout à fait à son goût…

Couvert par les G36K de ses hommes de main, Chan ne rencontrait pas la moindre résistance. Les Russes tombaient autour de lui comme des mouches, perdant leur concentration face à ses mouvements complexes et imprévisibles. Quelquefois, Chan tirait et touchait sa cible sans qu'il fût possible d'expliquer comment il s'y était pris. Ceux qui malheureusement se laissaient fasciner par ce spectacle, s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans son camp, ne vivaient plus très longtemps…

Le pistolet de Chan s'immobilisa soudain sous le nez d'un Russe qui n'avait eu pour réflexe que de reculer de plus en plus. Mais à présent, c'était la fin. La balle allait lui arracher la mâchoire et répandre toutes ses dents dans la pièce. Quelle fin atroce… Ses petits couinements affolés ne le sauveraient pas…

Pourtant, le pistolet de Chan s'abaissa. Le Russe se crut sauvé, par un improbable moment de magnanimité de la part de son adversaire… Il était bien loin du compte. Un rugissement aigu lui vrilla les tympans et la lame vibrante d'une tronçonneuse passa au travers de son épaule. Interdit, le mafieux regarda son bras gauche tomber sur le sol dans une flaque de sang. Le cri d'horreur et de douleur mourut étouffé dans sa gorge lorsque la lame de Sawyer passa au travers de sa poitrine et le réduisit bientôt en une méconnaissable charpie de restes humains…

Même si elle était plutôt lente avec une arme de ce genre, la nettoyeuse se montrait d'une habileté époustouflante. A la grande horreur de ses ennemis, elle arrêtait même les balles avec la lame de sa tronçonneuse !… Le regard dur, elle semblait se repaître du spectacle répugnant de ses victimes qu'elle découpait en morceaux sanguinolents et éparpillait un peu partout dans la pièce… Sa démente sauvagerie suffisait à paralyser certains membres de l'Hotel Moscow sur place. Mauvaise tactique lorsque l'on faisait face à un psychopathe de ce calibre…

_ Lagoon au niveau deux, annonça Benny. Ils viennent dans ta direction.

_ Bien compris, répondit Chan. Regardez où vous tirez ! lança-t-il ensuite à ses hommes.

La compagnie Lagoon était passée par derrière, profitant de la diversion que leur avait offert l'assaut de la Triade. Une charge d'explosifs leur avait permis d'ouvrir un pan de mur donnant sur l'une des rues latérales et d'atteindre rapidement l'escalier de derrière. Ils étaient à présent en route vers le bureau de Balalaïka. La manœuvre leur permettait, au passage, de prendre les Russes en tenaille, ce qui leur faciliterait la prise du hall et de l'escalier principal.

Une explosion renversa trois hommes de la Triade. Aussitôt, un de leurs camarades riposta en direction du Russe qui avait lancé la grenade et lui fit amèrement regretter son geste. Les armes que leur avait fournies l'Eglise de la Violence étaient vraiment de belles pièces… On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Chan avait dû payer le prix fort, mais bon…

Une série de coups de feu très sourds, bien distincts des ronronnements des G36 et des cliquetis des pistolets et pistolets-mitrailleurs russes, se fit entendre. Certains mafieux commirent l'erreur de tourner la tête… En haut de l'escalier, à droite, une porte vola en éclats et laissa apparaître la compagnie Lagoon. Les Russes furent bien surpris de les voir surgir ainsi.

Pris en tenaille, les hommes de l'Hotel Moscow ne faisaient plus le poids. Ils allaient se faire exterminer. Les troupes de Chan avançaient inexorablement dans le grand escalier et les contraignaient à reculer de plus en plus vers l'équipe de Dutch.

_ Ca fait vraiment bizarre de voir le Japonais se battre ! remarqua Shenshua avec malice, sa lame revenant à nouveau vers elle couverte du sang d'un Russe.

Cela dit, Rock était bien le plus discret des membres de son groupe. A côté de Revy et Eda, exubérantes, qui pointaient leurs pistolets dans toutes les directions et de Dutch qui maniait son fusil à pompe avec une admirable virtuosité, il avait vraiment l'air de venir d'un autre monde…

Le hall était presque sécurisé. Cependant…

_ Des hommes sur le balcon, signala Benny.

Les Chinois se retournèrent, scrutant le balcon qui surplombait tout le hall.

_ Le Visotoniki ! cria l'un d'eux en prenant peur.

La réputation de l'unité d'élite de la mafia russe suffisait bien souvent à mettre ses ennemis en déroute. Même après avoir suivi un entraînement intensif, les hommes de la Triade ne pouvaient se sentir supérieurs à eux…

_ A vos lance-grenades ! Feu à volonté ! ordonna Chan. Rock, on vous couvre. Allez jusqu'au bureau !

_ Roger !

La compagnie Lagoon traversa le pallier tandis que les balles de 5.45 mm pleuvaient tout autour d'eux. Rapidement, les Chinois troquèrent leurs G36K contre les MGL-140 qu'ils portaient dans le dos. Une pluie de grenades ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur les soldats russes, les explosions répétées menaçant de faire s'effondrer le balcon. Mais le Visotoniki aurait failli à sa réputation s'il n'en fallait que si peu pour l'arrêter… Le combat promettait d'être acharné, déjà certains des Russes commençaient à approcher de l'escalier et menaçaient de descendre et de repousser les Chinois.

Au plus fort de cet affrontement dantesque, alors que le rugissement de la tronçonneuse de Sawyer the cleaner annonçait la mort, dans d'atroces souffrances, d'une nouvelle victime, quelle délectation de découper ainsi le corps d'un de ces soldats si redoutés, une silhouette presque fantomatique apparut, se tenant droit sur l'un des montants au sommet de l'escalier…

_ Je suis Rotton the Wizard ! clama-t-il en direction des quelques Russes qui avaient tourné la tête dans sa direction…

_ Ca y est ! commenta Shenshua. Il encore faire son entrée pourrie !

Sawyer leva elle aussi la tête dans sa direction. Les Russes furent prompt à réagir. L'un d'eux tira à feu nourri sur le magicien tandis que les autres se concentraient sur des tâches plus importantes… Projeté en arrière par les balles de son ennemi, Rotton tomba de l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée…

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ? remarqua la Chinoise, de plus en plus amusée.

Le moteur de la tronçonneuse vrombit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'atermoyer. Comme quelques hommes du Visotoniki se trouvaient encore sur le balcon, Shenshua envoya une de ses lames se planter sous le plancher de ce dernier, puis tira sur la corde et bondit d'une détente souple vers le premier étage. Elle passa avec une grâce majestueuse par-dessus la balustrade du balcon et tomba au milieu des corps qu'avaient laissés les grenades. Tandis que sa lame qu'elle avait plantée dans le bois du balcon revenait dans sa main, comme montée sur ressort, l'autre balaya l'air autour d'elle et repoussa les soldats qui tentaient de l'approcher. L'un d'eux ne parvint à éviter l'attaque et eut la gorge ouverte par le kukri…

Shenshua projeta ensuite son autre lame dans le ventre d'un Russe. Elle parvint à traverser le kevlar de son gilet pare-balles et atteignit son estomac. L'hémorragie qui suivrait serait fatale sans soins d'urgence…

Un peu assommé par sa chute, le magicien se relevait. Encore une fois, il avait raté son entrée… Décidément, il n'était pas fait pour ça… Epoussetant son manteau et débarrassant son gilet pare-balles des projectiles qui y étaient restées retenus, il se releva et dégaina son Mauser. Les Russes semblèrent surpris de le voir revenir dans la bataille, et cela coûta la vie à deux d'entre eux que le Wizard atteignit en plein dans les yeux… Tenant son arme sur le côté, il se servait du recul de son pistolet pour effectuer un balayage horizontal meurtrier. Les Chinois avaient inventé cette technique avec leur Type-17, une copie du Mauser allemand, durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Les Japonais la redoutaient et l'appelaient le « bandit shot »…

Lorsqu'il dut recharger son arme, Sawyer le couvrit et trancha en deux un des Russes qui essaya de l'approcher.

Dansant sur la balustrade du balcon, sensuelle et aérienne, ses cuisses dénudées par sa robe inondées de sang, Shenshua déchaînait autour d'elle ses lames en une tempête impitoyable qui ne laissait même pas à ses ennemis l'occasion de l'approcher. Quelquefois, au milieu du vacarme des coups de feu, des cris et des explosions, on pouvait l'entendre rire joyeusement.

_ Comment ça se passe, Benny-boy ?

_ Chan se débrouille. Je dirais qu'il couvre bien vos arrières, pour l'instant. »

Dutch leva le pouce et fit signe à ses partenaires que tout allait bien. Du moins, aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer d'une telle boucherie… D'après ce qu'il en avait vu, Chan avait quand même perdu pas mal de ses hommes. Il fallait espérer que cela en vaudrait la peine…

... ... ...

Il avait bien failli tomber en sautant jusqu'à la fenêtre. S'il ne s'était pas rattrapé à la gouttière… Par chance, Balalaïka semblait avoir disparu. Il aurait eu l'air bien si elle avait été là, à l'attendre avec son pistolet… Il passa la tête dans la pièce, une espèce de débarras plongé dans l'obscurité, et vérifia que la voie était libre. Il put enjamber sans crainte le rebord de la fenêtre et entrer dans le bâtiment. Rapidement, il dégaina son Walther et le tint bien en main, prêt à tirer au moindre son suspect.

« Tu me reçois, Benny ? souffla-t-il dans le micro.

_ Cinq sur cinq, Rock.

_ Tu peux me voir ? Je suis dans le bâtiment à côté du bureau de Balalaïka.

_ Je te vois. C'est elle que j'ai vu passer tout à l'heure ?

_ Oui…

_ On dirait bien qu'elle agit comme tu l'avais prévu… T'es une sacrée tête après tout, Rock…

Rock poussa un rire gêné avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement :

_ Tu la vois en ce moment ? Où est-elle ?

_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'attend au rez-de-chaussée à l'arrière du bâtiment. La porte de la pièce dans laquelle tu te trouves donne sur un grand couloir. La voie est libre jusqu'au pallier.

_ Très bien, j'y vais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

_ Bonne chance, Rock.

Benny fut satisfait de constater que Rock demeurait tout de même prudent. Il ne se rua pas tête baissée dans le couloir et prit au contraire le temps d'analyser la situation. C'était bien. Il fallait toujours faire attention à ce qu'on faisait lors d'un combat.

Rasant au plus près les murs, le Japonais traversa le couloir en direction de l'arrière du bâtiment et arriva devant un petit escalier étroit. S'abritant un moment derrière le petit muret qui servait de balustrade, Rock écouta attentivement les bruits alentour, essayant de repérer une présence. Une balle éclata à deux centimètres de lui lorsqu'il se redressa lentement, et il se recroquevilla aussitôt derrière son abri.

_ Tu m'impressionnes, Rock, ricana la voix de Balalaïka. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux !

Pour toute réponse, Rock dégaina le Beretta que Revy lui avait prêté, passa le canon par-dessus le muret en le pointant vers le sol et tira à plusieurs reprises, espérant obliger Balalaïka à se replier.

_ Elle s'enfuit, lui signala Benny. Elle se dirige vers l'arrière-cour. Laisse-lui trois secondes avant de la suivre…

_ Je sais…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur. Pourtant, ses jambes le portaient encore, ses mains, même si elles tremblaient, pouvaient tirer. Il parvenait, tant bien que mal, à surmonter sa peur. Il devait en avoir le courage. Il devait avoir la force de ne pas renoncer, cette fois-ci. Il s'était fait la promesse d'y arriver. Il y arriverait.

Trois. Il se releva prestement et descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier, son arme pointée en avant. Arrivé juste au bas des marches, il se plaqua contre le mur près du couloir par lequel s'échappait la Russe. Il pencha légèrement la tête et la retira juste à temps, évitant une rafale du Stechkin de Balalaïka qui l'attendait à l'autre bout… Une fois encore, le Cutlass de Revy lui servit à faire quelques tirs de sommation.

_ Elle ne cherche pas l'affrontement, on dirait, remarqua Benny.

_ Je sais, souffla Rock. Elle est toujours là ?

_ Oui… Attends, elle s'en va !

En guise d'au revoir, la mafieuse tirait quand même une longue rafale dans la direction du Japonais en riant d'un air visiblement amusé.

_ Vous allez bientôt sortir du champ de mes caméras, prévint Benny.

_ C'est pas grave, je m'en sortirai tout seul, assura Rock, haussant légèrement la voix pour couvrir ses tremblements.

_ Tâche de rester prudent.

_ J'essaierai.

Mais quelqu'un de prudent, de sensé, ne se serait de toute façon jamais lancé là-dedans. Ce qu'il faisait était de la folie pure. Etre prudent ? Il avait cessé de l'être depuis un moment déjà…

Comme son oreillette risquait de ne plus servir à grand-chose à présent que Benny ne pouvait plus le renseigner sur la position de son adversaire, il la retira et la mit dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle le gênerait moins ainsi. Puis il se lança à la poursuite de Balalaïka, non sans avoir vérifié qu'elle ne l'attendait pas encore à l'autre bout, prête à lui tirer dessus dès qu'il aurait mis un pied dans le couloir où il n'y avait nul part où se cacher. Il le traversa rapidement, puis trouva un autre mur derrière lequel s'abriter et d'où inspecter les environs.

Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas attendu. La seule issue par laquelle elle avait pu passer donnait sur l'arrière-cour de ce bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

_ Tu es très ponctuel, Rock, le félicita Balalaïka qui l'attendait debout au milieu de la cour.

Puisqu'elle ne se cachait pas, il fit de même et sortit dans la cour, la toisant du regard.

_ Oh, quel regard menaçant ! remarqua-t-elle en tirant une cigarette de la poche de son tailleur pour la porter à ses lèvres. Je suppose que tu n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant. L'odeur du sang, le goût de la chasse…

Le claquement du briquet dont elle se servit pour allumer sa cigarette résonna longuement dans l'air.

_ Ce sont des choses dont je me serais bien passé. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de reculer…

_ Je ne te savais pas si chevaleresque, mon petit. Princesse, justice, vengeance… On se croirait presque dans un film de yakusa… Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses rien faire pour venger son honneur déchu…

_ Vous vous trompez Balalaïka. Ce n'est pas son honneur que je suis venu venger, mais sa mort.

_ Quelle différence ? demanda-t-elle en tirant une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette qu'elle tenait entre deux de ses doigts fins prolongés par des ongles acérés d'une étonnante longueur. Soldats et yakusa vivent dans le même monde de violence et de sang… L'honneur est la seule chose qui nous différencie encore des animaux.

_ Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu beaucoup d'honneur dans la façon dont vous avez agi…

La Russe sourit en relâchant un nuage de fumée bleue. Puis éclata franchement de rire. Un rire froid et moqueur qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir marre d'entendre.

_ Eh bien mon petit, finit-elle par lâcher. Puisque tout est dit, je suppose qu'il est temps d'en finir…

_ Il est temps, en effet.

La Russe adressa un sourire carnassier à son adversaire. Qui le lui rendit. Quel inconscient. Se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup…

Un coup de feu retentit au lointain, appuyant le sourire féroce de Balalaïka. Et voilà, c'était fini. Ce petit était décidément trop sûr de lui, alors pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune des compétences d'un soldat… Ce n'était qu'un petit col blanc perdu dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça. Sa mort était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, en fin de compte…

La balle s'enfonça dans le sol, juste à côté du pied droit de Balalaïka. Intriguée, elle regarda dans la direction du petit cratère fumant, laissant de surprise tomber sa cigarette par terre. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi donc son sniper avait-il raté de si loin sa cible ? En levant les yeux, elle surprit le regard moqueur de Rock. Etait-ce…? Qu'est-ce que ce petit avait encore mijoté ?

_ Plutôt déshonorant comme technique, vous ne trouvez pas, Balalaïka-san ? Faire intervenir un sniper dans un duel… Même les animaux ne font pas preuve d'autant de veulerie…

_ Tu savais que je ferais poster un tireur dans les parages… conclut Balalaïka. Eh bien… tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus, Rock. Il semble bien que je me sois trompée sur ton compte. Peut-être que tu mérites en effet un vrai duel entre hommes !…

Rock ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les plans qu'ils avaient récupérés au cadastre ne leur avaient pas seulement permis de planifier leur évolution à l'intérieur du quartier général d'Hotel Moscow. Ils leur avaient également permis de trouver les positions les plus idéales pour placer des snipers… Par conséquent, il leur avait ainsi été très facile de déjouer cette stratégie, en postant des hommes là où étaient censés se mettre en place les tireurs russes… A l'exception de ceux que Dutch avait dû tuer lui-même car ils se trouvaient dans des bâtiments trop proches de la fenêtre de Balalaïka pour pouvoir les occuper sans être remarqués, les hommes de Chan avait facilement pu neutraliser tous les snipers. La balle qui avait manqué de peu la botte de la Russe avait été tirée, en guise d'avertissement, par un des tueurs de la Triade…

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher. L'affaire serait réglée en quelques balles, quel que fût le vainqueur. Rock ne quittait la Russe des yeux afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller la main droite de son adversaire, mais il se méfiait aussi de la gauche. Elle pouvait très bien lui dissimuler une autre arme…

_ Tu espères vraiment me tuer avec une arme aussi atroce ?

_ Elle a tué plus d'un de vos compagnons d'armes, murmura-t-il en levant lentement son pistolet vers elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

_ C'est un peu comme si le Conseil Kousa prenait lui aussi sa revanche sur vous…

_ Tant de destins entremêlés… C'en est presque poétique !

Criant ces derniers mots, Balalaïka dégaina son Stechkin. Rock réagit aussitôt en tirant une balle qui malheureusement manqua sa cible, puis s'écarta sur le côté pour esquiver la rafale de la Russe. Tout en courant, il essayait de tirer dans sa direction, mais il n'avait pas la moindre chance de la toucher, même avec le faible recul de son arme. S'il voulait faire mouche, il devait s'arrêter de courir pour prendre le temps de viser. Mais la Russe n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui en laisser le loisir. Les rafales de son Stechkin labouraient le sol derrière ses pas. S'il s'arrêtait, il était mort…

Par miracle, il réussit à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dût recharger son arme. Il voulut alors en profiter pour tirer, mais lorsque le percuteur heurta la chambre, il se rendit compte que son arme était vide. Balalaïka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lâchant son Walther, il se jeta sur elle, tentant de lui faire lâcher son pistolet. La Russe se saisit de lui par le poignet et l'écarta d'elle avec une force surprenante. Rock le savait pourtant : si face à elle il n'avait que peu de chance de vaincre avec son pistolet, au corps à corps c'était carrément du suicide… Balalaïka lui tordit douloureusement le poignet puis lui envoya une gifle au visage dont la puissance le projeta au sol, le faisant tomber sur le dos. La Russe en profita pour finir de charger son arme, puis la pointa sur le Japonais.

Rock esquiva la rafale en roulant sur le côté, tirant du même coup de sa ceinture le Cutlass de Revy. La manœuvre sembla prendre Balalaïka au dépourvu qui ne put achever sa besogne et dut même reculer pour éviter les balles de 9 mm qu'il tirait sur elle tout en se relevant. Son poignet droit endolori peinait à tenir l'arme et à la maintenir stable tandis qu'il tirait. Il préféra utiliser le pistolet de la main gauche. Tout en s'éloignant d'elle vers le centre de la cour, Rock continuait de tirer, essayant de viser sa poitrine. En ne la voyant pas prendre une seule des balles qu'il tirait sur elle, il se demanda soudain si elle était humaine… Il n'était quand même pas si nul que ça…

Alors qu'il continuait de courir, une rafale lui faucha subitement le pied. Il perdit l'équilibre, pirouetta sur lui-même, et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol. Le plus vivement qu'il put, il se redressa et braqua le Beretta sur elle. Une autre rafale lui fit sauter l'arme des mains, manqua de lui arracher un doigt…

Derrière la hausse de son arme, concentrée, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, Balalaïka le regardait vivre ses derniers instants.

La douleur commençait tout juste à atteindre son cerveau. Sa respiration était hachée et difficile. Il était désarmé et à genoux… C'était fini. C'en était fini de lui. La brûlure atroce qui lui assaillait la main gauche et le pied serait le dernier souvenir qu'il emporterait de son existence…

_ C'est terminé, Rock. Tu as bien joué, mais tu as perdu…

_ Les hommes ne sont que des dés se projetant d'eux-mêmes vers leur avenir, cita Rock dans un rire étouffé, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, imbécile ?

Elle tira une rafale de plus qui l'atteignit en plein dans le ventre. La douleur fut si cuisante qu'elle le fit hurler à pleins poumons et s'effondrer au sol. Alors qu'il respirait difficilement, Rock réalisa qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Mais sans doute cela aurait-il été préférable… Cela aurait au moins abrégé les souffrances atroces qu'il ressentait. C'était comme si tout son corps le brûlait, comme s'il sentait sa chair se déchirer partout autour de ses os…

_ Je suis vraiment impressionnée, l'entendit-il proférer. Je ne pensais pas qu'un col blanc comme toi serait aussi solide…

Bien que ce fut affreusement pénible, sembla lui coûter ses dernières forces, Rock releva lentement la tête vers Balalaïka et la regarda, toujours immobile à l'endroit d'où elle lui avait tiré dessus… Sa vision se troublait, peu à peu… Il avait étrangement l'impression de voir le décor brûler autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu espérais réellement de tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il lui restait encore un souffle de vie. Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Rock eut encore la force de rire, et de répondre :

_ Pourquoi ? Vous allez me dire que ça n'aurait servi à rien ? Que vous êtes immortelle ?

_ No one lives forever, cita-t-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que n'importe qui peut me tuer…

Elle se figea un peu plus près de lui. Son regard était à présent si trouble qu'il ne voyait pratiquement que la pointe de ses bottes.

_ Quelle déception pour ta petite princesse, Rock… En même temps, tu n'as pas eu la force de la sauver… Comment aurais-tu pu la venger ?… Dire que tu as embarqué toute ton équipe dans cette croisade stupide… Personne n'avait rien à y gagner. Ta justice n'existe pas, Rock. A quoi bon se battre pour elle ?

_ Ca en vaut la peine… du moment que c'est ce que l'on a choisi.

_ Décidément, tu m'épateras encore. Je ne t'imaginais pas mourir sans le moindre regret…

_ Oh si, j'ai un regret. Un seul…

Balalaïka ne se retint pas de rire, d'un air hautain et méprisable. Ce Rock était décidément bien amusant !

_ Peux-tu encore voir mon visage ? Vois-tu les cicatrices sur mon visage ? Je suis déjà allée en enfer, Rock… Et j'en suis revenue. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Rock toussa, puis cracha du sang. Sa bouche pâteuse en était pleine. C'était chaud et gluant, menaçait de l'étrangler, avec un goût amer de rouille et de sel… Lentement, sa main glissa le long de sa chemise imprégnée de sang, jusqu'à sa blessure au ventre, au-dessus de sa ceinture. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus féroce, de plus en plus envahissante. Il avait l'impression de ne réussir à traîner sa main que comme si elle avait été mue par des fils reliés à son esprit qui lentement sombrait derrière un voile de ténèbres. La mort approchait… Il la revit.

... ... ...

Il la revit alors qu'elle s'était baissée pour récupérer le sabre de son homme de main. La ville de l'autre côté du port, sa ville, lui avait alors semblé si lointaine, comme si, en cet instant précis, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un autre monde… Yukio se tenait là, le katana de son fidèle Gin à la main… Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment…

Prisonnière de ses propres mensonges, victime de ses choix hasardeux, guidée par une peur sourde qu'elle n'avait pu obliger à se taire… Tout avait été détruit autour d'elle. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Aurait-elle pu éviter ce cruel destin qui semblait s'abattre sur elle avec la force de la fatalité ?

Une jeune fille normale n'avait pas à se tenir une arme à la main. N'avait pas à prendre la tête d'un clan de yakusa, en fût-elle l'héritière. N'avait pas à se persuader de devoir se battre pour venger l'honneur des siens… Tout cela, en vérité… Tout cela se produisait parce que…

Il aurait voulu ne jamais voir ça. Ne jamais voir cette jeune lycéenne lever la tête pour placer la pointe du katana sous sa gorge…

« Ne la regarde pas, Rock ! lui avait crié Revy. Tu en seras blessé ! »

Sans doute aurait-il dû suivre son conseil. Ne pas regarder…

Yukio avait enfoncé la lame dans sa chair, lentement, le son de sa voix mélodieuse étouffé par les flots de son propre sang. Il avait regardé. Fasciné par l'horreur de cette scène surréaliste. Lentement, très lentement, la lame l'avait transpercée. Puis elle avait finalement émergé du rideau sombre de sa magnifique chevelure d'ébène, continuant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, ses gémissements s'éteignant enfin…

La blessure dans son cœur n'avait depuis cessé de l'étreindre. Ce qu'il avait vu se produire… Il aurait voulu tout faire pour l'empêcher. Mais il en avait été bien incapable… Il n'avait pas voulu la voir mourir. Ce qui était arrivé à cette jeune et innocente fille était injuste. Et il n'y avait qu'un responsable à tout ça, à vrai dire… Quelqu'un qu'il avait essayé de convaincre d'épargner la vie de Yukio. Quelqu'un qui n'avait que faire des gens sur sa route, fussent-ils des enfants…

Au fond, quelque part, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi. S'il avait voulu la sauver, comme Yukio le lui avait dit… il serait allé au bout de son choix. A présent qu'il avait tout donné, c'était bien trop tard, à vrai dire. Yukio était morte. Rien ne la ramènerait. Il était sur le point de la rejoindre…

... ... ...

Cependant, il restait encore à Rock quelque chose à faire avant de partir…

« Il est temps pour vous d'y retourner » cracha-t-il, à la grande surprise de Balalaïka.

Ayant rassemblé ses dernières forces, Rock pressa sur le bouton de la télécommande qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Le déclic sonore qui retentit dans le silence de la nuit alerta soudain la Russe. Mais trop tard.

La bombe, placée sous la bouche d'égout à quelques pas devant Balalaïka, explosa violemment, soulevant le sol dans une impressionnante boule de feu qui l'engloutit brusquement, étouffant ses cris. Cloué au sol, la bouche en sang et le souffle de plus en plus difficile, Rock se laissait gagner, pour le dernier instant de son existence, par la délicieuse satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à contempler ce spectacle. Les flammes et les débris retombèrent, laissant reparaître la silhouette de Balalaïka, changée en torche humaine, qui se débattait vainement, l'odeur de sa chair grillée envahissant lentement l'air pollué de la ville.

Ses cris de souffrance résonnèrent longtemps dans le silence de la nuit. Puis son corps tomba sur le sol, sans vie.

_No one lives forever…_

Rock ferma les yeux, à bout de force, tout son corps se relâchant. Dans sa tête, le crépitement des flammes s'estompait doucement, comme une lente musique, une berceuse…

_Someday I want to run away_

_to the World of Midnight_

_Where the darkness fill the air_

_Where it's icy cold_

_Where…_

_Nobody has a name_

_Where…_

_Living is not a game_

_There…_

_I can hide my broken heart_

_Dying to survive_

_There, no one can see me cry_

_The tears of my lonely soul_

_I'll…_

_Find peace of mind_

« _In the dark and cold World of Midnight…_

_ Tu trouves qu'il fait si froid que ça, Revy ?

Soutenue par le bras puissant de Dutch, la jeune Sino-américaine avait bien du mal à marcher. Il aurait d'ailleurs été plus prudent pour elle de s'allonger et d'attendre un médecin plutôt que de se traîner jusqu'à cette arrière-cour…

_ Quel crétin ! marmonna-t-elle. Il aurait pu laisser le sniper s'en charger…

Elle jeta quand même un coup d'œil vers les flammes qui léchaient avidement le corps de Balalaïka. Il était dans un sale état, mais il avait quand même réussi son coup, finalement. Incroyable…

_ On dirait qu'il respire encore, remarqua la voix acidulée de Shenshua.

_ Je vais finir par croire qu'il est immortel, commenta Revy.

_ Ce môme a une chance infernale, confirma Dutch. Transportons-le jusqu'au van. Il a besoin d'un médecin d'urgence.

_ Je m'en occupe, dirent simultanément Shenshua et Benny.

_ Il a salement morflé, ce crétin, ajouta encore Revy.

_ Ouais…

Précautionneusement, Benny et Shenshua retournèrent le corps de Rock. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'il était encore conscient.

_ Epatant, souffla Dutch.

_ Ouais, c'est ce que Balalaïka a dit aussi, répondit-il en souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait, avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le fit cracher du sang. Revy… file-moi une clope !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon flingue, d'abord ?

Rock essaya de lever le bras et de tourner la tête, mais ses membres s'abattirent sur le sol et il répondit, à bout de souffle :

_ Sais pas…

_ Il est là-bas… révéla une autre voix qu'il reconnut.

Eda se rendit en boitant jusqu'au Cutlass de Revy que les balles de Balalaïka avait fait sauter de la main du Japonais. Il était taché de sang. Il serait bon de le nettoyer, après ça…

_ Où est le tien ? demanda la nonne.

_ M'en fiche. Je me servirai plus d'un de ces trucs de ma vie…

Revy poussa un grognement réprobateur.

_ Puisque tu as si bien commencé…

_ Je le devais à Yukio-chan… C'est tout…

Eda hocha la tête et se redressa, le pistolet de Revy à la main. Elle passa devant Rock alors que Shenshua et Benny le soulevaient doucement pour le transporter.

_ Tâche de te remettre rapidement, lui souffla-t-elle. Si Revy n'a pas l'air de vouloir te goûter, moi j'ai très envie de savoir ce que tu vaux…

Rock lui rendit son sourire, cependant un peu mal assuré. Puis la nonne alla rendre à sa propriétaire le Beretta modifié.

_ Dépêchons-nous, pressa Dutch. Il faut au moins le bander avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang…

Dans un état de semi-conscience, alors que la douleur elle-même semblait devenir ténue, il regarda danser devant ses yeux les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Finalement, à bien y regarder, il n'était pas si noir que ça… La lumière des étoiles l'éclairait d'une lueur pâle quoique chaleureuse… Elle lui rappelait la lueur du regard de Yukio-chan, derrière ses lunettes…

Les bruits d'une foule se firent bientôt entendre. Les hommes de Chan se réunissaient devant le quartier général d'Hotel Moscow qu'ils avaient mis à sac, la résistance des Russes ayant été finalement écrasée… Quelques silhouettes passèrent près de lui, obscurcissant de leurs ombres la lumière du ciel. En tournant la tête, il remarqua soudain Sawyer the cleaner, recroquevillée dans un coin au pied du mur, la tête entre les mains.

_ Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Rock. Elle est blessée ?

_ Elle rien, répondit Shenshua avec son accent charmant. Son microphone a pris une balle dans la bataille !…

_ Cette fille est vraiment cinglée, commenta Revy.

Ceux qui en avaient encore la force sourirent.

Un moment après, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au van vers lequel ils amenaient Rock, Benny demanda :

_ Patron… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir droit à une semaine de congés ?

_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Dutch. Cette ville va être sens dessus dessous pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Chan calme le jeu… Je préférerais que tout le monde reste… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ J'ai un billet d'avion pour New Delhi… Je voudrais pas l'avoir acheté pour rien…

_ T'as l'intention de rejoindre ta copine indienne ?

_ Eh… fit Benny d'un air gêné.

Revy ne put s'empêcher de repousser son partenaire d'un léger coup d'épaule, manquant de faire tomber Rock que Benny tenait par les pieds, en sifflant d'un air moqueur. Shenshua elle aussi était souriante.

_ Ca va aller, Rock, assura Dutch une fois qu'ils l'eurent installé à l'arrière du van.

Lorsque Revy fut sur le point de s'en aller, il la retint par la main. Intriguée, elle baissa les yeux sur lui et surprit son regard, profond et lumineux. Ce spectacle la troubla énormément.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. On va t'a accompagner… T'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aller à l'hosto…

_ Merci pour tout… » dit-il dans un dernier sourire, peu avant de perdre finalement connaissance.

48


End file.
